Trapped
by RAB01
Summary: Christine Diggory is trapped.She always seems to have bruises all over her and nobody ever knows where they come from. She cries herself to sleep, dreams filled with nightmares, only to be awoken to her nighmare of a life. Can someone save her?MarauderEra
1. Bruises

**_Hey, here is the first chapter of a new story I have been working on called, "Trapped." I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_I own nothing but the characters that you do not know and the plot._**

**_THANKS!_**

**_RAB_**

And without further adieu... I give you the first chapter of...

T R A P P E D

* * *

C H A P T E R O N E : B R U I S E S

Everybody always thought Christine Diggory's life was perfect. Hell, there was even a point where she thought her life was pretty close to being perfect. She is a beautiful girl, with dirty blonde hair and the most marvelous blue eyes that anyone has ever seem. Her eyes are such a piercing blue that they could only come from an angel. She is extremely intelligent, though still not the smartest girl of her year, preferring to spend time with her friends and enjoying laugh rather than spending those days locked up in a library. She is athletic and absolutely adores running, flying, and swimming, though she is not on her House quidditch team.

Christine is a Gryffindor, although she could never seem to figure why the Hat placed her there several years ago. She doesn't consider herself in anyway brave and surely she must fit better in one of the other Houses. While she most certainly is not a Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would definitely have been a much better match for her than Gryffindor. Her older brother, by a year, Amos, os a Hufflepuff, and surely she is enough like him that she too belongs in that house.

Nevertheless, Christine is a Gryffindor and with her now being in her fifth year at Hogwarts she has come to terms with the fact that she must somehow, somewhere have at least SOME bravery in her.

Today is September first, and today will be the day she and Amos go back to school. Christine is absolutely thrilled to see her three best friends again: Lily Evans, Alice Walker, and Emilie Thomas, all of which were fifth year Gryffindors, just like Christine. Christine's boyfriend, Andrew Gibbons, is a Hufflepuff sixth year, who happens to be wonderful friends with Christine's older brother. The two of them, Christine and Amos, have been dating since Valentine's Day the previous school year.

A loud pounding noise on her bedroom door awakes Christine from her terrifying nightmare of the night. Without waiting for any kind of response, Christine's brother lets himself into her room and jumps excitedly on her bed.

"Time to wake up sleepy-head," Amos cheers gleefully as he bounces up and down beside her, causing his dirty blonde hair to fly in many different directions. Amos is forced to stop however, when he notices how his sister is covered in sweat and he sees a bruise on her upper arm. "Teeny," he calls quietly, using his favorite nickname for her, "what's wrong?" His voice is dripping with concern as he looks down at his baby sister, begging her to know why she is in so much pain.

Slowly Christine opens her eyes and looks up at her brother, unsurely. "Nothing is wrong, Am, why do you ask?" She tries to play off like she has no idea what he is talking about and silently begs herself that he won't notice her lying. She curses under her breath, wondering why she just had to wear her favorite blue cami, the one that seems to go so perfectly with her eye color, when it very clearly displays her bruises for the whole world to see.

Amos carefully gets off of her bed, as if any big movements will create more harm towards her. "Don't give me that crap, Teeny," he says quietly, but with force. His dark brown eyes pour into her own as if he is searching deep inside of them for the truth. "Why are you covered in sweat? What are you afraid of? And why do you have the big, purple bruise on your arm?"

She shakes her head forcefully. "I just had a nightmare, that's all. It's no big deal, I promise," she replies, hoping he will believe her, but she knows he won't at all.

He looks at her skeptically, giving her a look that clear says, 'you aren't telling me the whole story,' but he moves on. "And your bruise? Don't tell me you got that in your sleep as well?"

"No silly," she forces a fake laugh. "I ran into the wall a few nights ago. It had been really dark and I didn't want to turn on a light in fear of waking someone else up. I accidentally stumped into the doorframe to hard when I was trying to get to the bathroom. The bruise doesn't even hurt anymore. I'm fine." She tries to sound cheerful and calm throughout her entire speech, hoping that Amos won't question her further.

He still doesn't look like he believes her, but he doesn't really want to press her further about the bruise. He has been noticing them a lot lately and he knows they weren't forming simply because his little sister was a klutz. "Okay," he says hesitantly, "but if I see any more bruises or signs that you have been hurt in anyway, then I'm going to find the strongest veritaserum I can find and force you to take it."

She nods her head and forces yet another laugh. "Now get out dear brother, I need to finish getting ready for school," she says as she pulls back her red and gold covers and pushes him out of her room.

Christine walks over to her full-length mirror and looked at her reflection, before running her long, pale fingers over her bruise on her upper arm. Carefully she pulls up her cami and runs her fingers over several other bruises that cover her stomach, ribs, and back. She sighs softly, fighting to hold back tears as she changes into a muggle pair of jeans and a red shirt that just manages to cover all of her bruises. She brushes her hair, puts on a little make-up, grabs her trunk, and runs down the stairs to her kitchen.

"Ah, there you are Honey," her mother calls as she finishes making pancakes and eggs, setting down the two plates on their kitchen table, before reaching over and giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Her father looks up from the newspaper, offering her a smile, before returning to the article he had been reading.

Her brother is already at the table and begins munching on his breakfast as Christine takes the seat next to him. She grabs the smallest pancake she can find on the plate and eats it, without putting syrup or anything else on it. Her brother looks over at her strangely, worry etching on his face, but she ignores him completely.

A couple of minutes later, her mother gets up from her seat and says, "we should be going now," and the family stands up and prepares to apparate to Platform 9 and ¾.

A few moments later they arrived. Realizing that they only have a few moments until the train leaves, the two teenagers say hurried "goodbye's" to their parents and "promise to write every other week," before they rush off and get on the train.

"I'll see you around Teeny and be careful," Amos calls to his sister as he gives her a wave and goes off to find his friends.

Christine nods her head in return before going off to find Lily, Alice, and Emilie. She checks a couple of compartments before finding a red headed girl with emerald green eyes.

"LILY!" Christine shouts with joy as she runs into the compartment and gives her friend a hug.

Lily Evans is in one word: beautiful. She has fiery red hair, that went just passed her shoulder, that seems to match her personality perfectly. Her green eyes were truly one of a kind and only add to her breathtaking appearance. She is not a tall girl, but she is not by any means short, standing at about five foot four. She is without a doubt the smartest girl of the year and has rightfully earned the title of "know-it-all" from her peers. She is serious and sweet, and is clearly the girl that keeps the rest of her friends in line. And a certain James Potter seems to be in love with her.

"Oh! Christine! Did you have a good summer? I'm terribly sorry I could not make it to Diagon Alley with you this year, but my sister was being horrible and made me go shopping with her in muggle London!" Lily explains to her friend as she releases her from the hug.

"Summer was same ole, same ole, nothing too special, but I did miss you so much!" Christine cries with laughter.

"Am I missing the reunion?" a soft voice calls from the hallway jokingly, as another girl steps into to compartment.

"ALICE!" Lily and Christine cry, cheerfully, as the two girls sweep the newcomer into a big hug.

Alice Walker is the shy one in their group of friends. She has medium length blonde hair that seems to have a slight, elegant curl to it. Her bluish-green eyes looked like the sea and her rounded face only makes her look kinder. She is pretty short, managing to be only about five foot two, but when she is mad she can make herself seem much bigger. She is smart and a hard worker, but grades aren't everything to her. She is terribly sweet and trusting, which Christine is sure is going to be the death of her one day.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Alice says softly as she returns the hugs. "I cannot wait to get back to Hogwarts!"

Everyone nods their head in agreement as a fourth girl enters the compartment.

Emilie Thomas has medium-dark brown hair that curles perfectly; her eyes are a chocolate brown that seems to go wonderfully with her hair. She is five foot six and the tallest of the four friends. She is kind, yet sarcastic; serious, yet funny. She plays quidditch on the Gryffindor house team and is a chaser. She is likable and loud, but knows when she needs to remain silent

"Girls," she says softly as she looks down at the floor. "I have a problem," she begins and immediately she gets the attention of the other girls in the compartment.

"What's wrong, Emilie," Alice asks as she watches her friend, carefully.

"Are you okay, Em," Lily asks as she puts a hand out and rests it on her friends arm, trying to comfort her.

Christine says nothing, but looks at her friend, waiting for her to continue.

"I sort of…well… I sort of…" she begins again, as her friends wait.

"EMILIE THOMAS!" a voice screams from outside their compartment.

"I sort of punched Sirius Black," Emilie states, as her friends mouths fell open. "But really, it's not a big deal or anything..." she tries to justify.

The compartment then bursts open as a very furious teenage boy stands in the doorway. His dark hair elegantly falls across his handsome face and his dark eyes are filled with rage. Blood slips from his perfect noise as his tall body walks into the compartment and over to Emilie. "THOMAS!" he says, his voice heavy and harsh.

"Yes, dear Black," Emilie replies, her voice much different than it had been only a few short moments ago. "Did you know you have blood all over your face and down your robes? You really might want to do something about that…. Blood stains you know…" Her friends lightly snigger in the background.

"Yes, no thanks to you!" Sirius fumes as he stares down at the girl in front of him, clearly towering over her. "I could have you kicked off the quidditch team for this, you know!" he threatens, trying his best to scare her.

"Oh please, like Potter would kick me off for something like this," Emilie starts as she continues to look up at the boy before her.

"Something like this? You nearly broke my noise!"

"Yes, 'nearly', such a pity I did not actually manage to break it…" Emilie lets out a laugh.

"Erm, Em, is there a reason you tried to break his noise?" Lily asks looking over at her friend, unsurely.

Emilie Thomas is known for her violent outbursts, especially against Black, but she gets along fine with the rest of his friends, which is why she still manages to be on the quidditch team.

"Yes," Emilie states, "as a matter of fact I had an excellent reason for punching him," she defends herself, proudly, as she looks over and glares at Sirius.

"And that would be…" Alice asks, shyly, as she looks back and forth between Emilie and Sirius.

"He grabbed my butt."

**Please review and let me know what you think! More will be coming out shortly. Chapter 2 is already done, and chapter 3 has been started.**

**RAB**

CHAPTER UPDATED: THURSDAY, JUNE 19TH, 2008


	2. Pain

**Here is chapter two of "TRAPPED". I hope you like it and please please please leave me a review!**

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Yes," Emilie stated, "as a matter of fact I had an excellent reason for punching him," she said proudly, as she looked over and glared at Sirius._

"_And that would be…" Alice asked, shyly, as she looked back and forth between Emilie and Sirius._

"_He grabbed my butt."_

**Now on with Chapter TWO:**

T R A P P E D

C H A P T E R T WO: P A I N

Lily and Alice burst into laughter at their friend's outburst, while Sirius stood there, anger dripping from his body, not quite sure what to do. By now the train had started moving and they were finally making there way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well I can't say that you didn't deserve that then, Black," Lily called from her seat behind him, trying to hold back the laughter that was dying to escape her rosy red lips.

Sirius turned around to face her, but stayed silent for a moment, before he cocked his head to the side and observed her. He looked over the girl next to her to find Alice Walker staring up at him. He did not know her as well as he knew Lily and Emilie, but knew she was a sweet, quite girl who had a 'thing' for Frank Longbottom, one of his dorm mates.

Lily Evans on the other hand was the object of James Potter's affection. He didn't quite understand James' "love" for her. Sure the girl was beautiful, but there were many other stunning girls in Hogwarts to choose from. Yes she was intelligent, certainly not a bimbo like the boys typically date. Yet, Lily Evans was such a "know-it-all" and she always seemed to be so serious and never allowed for the Marauders'' practical jokes.

Sirius shifted his gaze to the girl on the other side of Alice Walker. He didn't know much about her at all. He knew her name was Catherine, or maybe it was Christina? Christian? No… Christine! Yes, that was it. She was Amos Diggory's younger sister. Amos was a year older than Sirius and played quidditch for the Hufflepuff house team. He was a keeper and most likely going to be captain soon. Christine was quiet, but not in the same way that Alice was. Christine, unlike Alice, was not shy, she simply only spoke to people outside of her friends when she had something of value to say.

Christine looked a Sirius for an instant, before shifting her gaze to Emilie. She stood up and went over and gave her friend a hug, before taking the seat next to Emilie. "How was your summer?" she asked, kindly. "Tell me all about Italy! I bet it was absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed, excitedly

Before Emilie could respond, the compartment door burst open again, this time to reveal three young men.

"Ah! Padfoot, there you are! We have been searching for you my friend!" said a certain boy with messy black hair and glasses. His eyes were hazel that seemed to be the perfect mix of brown and a green color. He was tall, at about six foot three, and was in excellent athletic shape. His muscles seemed to stand out against the tight t-shirt he was wearing and he had obviously achieved them from years of quidditch. He was a chaser on the Gryffindor house team, with Emilie, and was captain this year.

"Oh Prongs!" Sirius cheered, gleefully, before walking over to him and giving him a 'manly' hug and patting his back. Sirius looked behind James, "Hey there Moony," he called to his friend.

Remus Lupin was an intelligent boy, and very clearly the mastermind behind many of the Marauders'' pranks. He was a prefect, along with Lily Evans, yet he always failed to keep his friends in line. He had sandy blond hair that seemed to go well with his ocean blue eyes. Today specifically he looked tired, but he still gave his friend a warm smile, before giving him a 'manly' hug as well.

"Good to see you Padfoot," Remus said, giving Sirius a bright smile. He looked around the compartment and saw the four girls sitting there, watching the scene in front of them. Lily Evans looked rather annoyed that they were having their reunion there. Alice Walker was giving the boys smiles and even managed a wave towards the boys, which they all responded back to. Emilie Thomas was looking rather frustrated, and clearly wanted the boys to all leave. Christine Diggory did not even seem to notice what was going on as she looked out the window and watching the trees outside.

"Wormtail, my good friend, how are you?" asked Sirius as he addressed the last boy.

Wormtail was small. He was only five foot five and still had some of his baby fat. He wasn't particularly large and certainly did not have much muscle. No one could really figure out how he became a Marauder, because unlike the rest, he was clearly not all that attractive. He had blond hair and boring blue eyes. He wasn't very smart, good at pranks, and he didn't play quidditch. He was kind of 'just there'.

Wormtail nodded his head in greeting towards his friend, before he looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Why are we in this compartment," he asked stupidly.

James ignored him as he went over and greeted Lily. "Why hello, Evans," he greeted as he forced his way into the seat between her and Alice.

Alice offered him a smile, but he did not even notice. He was too busy focusing on Lily Evans. Lily rolled her eyes at him and attempted to ignore him, but it didn't really work.

"Go away, Potter," Lily said forcefully as she finally gave in and looked over at him, her green eyes filled with annoyance.

"Ah, come on Evans, just say 'yes' and go out with me and then I'll leave you alone," James tried.

"NO!" Lily screamed as she quickly stood up and pulled out her wand. "Now get out!" She pointed her wand at him with her right hand and attempted to push him away with her left.

"Perhaps we should go…" Remus said as he pointed towards the doorway. Peter nodded his head and agreement and already stared to leave the compartment. Sirius grabbed James' sleeve and pulled him out after Remus. The compartment door closed with a bang.

"Finally," Lily muttered under her breath and Emilie nodded in agreement.

The girls began to talk animatedly about there summers with each other. Lily had spent most of the summer with her sister, Petunia, planning for the older girl's wedding to a particular dreadful boy named Vernon Dursley, who she was going to marry the following summer.

Alice Walker had spent the summer at the beach with her extended family. Alice had an older sister, Amy, who had graduated the previous year, and a brother, Alexander, who was now a seventh year Gryffindor and also on the quidditch team, playing beater.

Emilie Thomas spent the summer in Italy with her parents and four older brothers. She had two brothers that were still at Hogwarts and two had graduated. Her oldest brother was twenty-one and was named David. He had been quidditch captain back when he played at Hogwarts and was also a Gryffindor. He was a typical older brother and always seemed to look at for Emilie. Currently he was playing professional quidditch.

Her next brother, Kyle, was nineteen and was the "smart" one of the family. He was a Ravenclaw and had been both prefect and Head Boy his seventh year. Kyle was a kind boy, but always seemed to have his head in a book. He helped his little sister with homework whenever he could, but he didn't share her fascination with quidditch like most of the rest of the family did, though he was often forced to play during holidays. He worked in the Ministry of Magic.

Her brother Charlie was a seventh year at Hogwarts and also a fellow Gryffindor. He played quidditch and was a beater along with Alexander Walker, the two of them being good friends. He was built like a beater, short and burly, and was quite the lady's man.

Her youngest brother, Michael, was a Hufflepuff, and not surprisingly also on his house quidditch team. He was a sixth year and good friends with Amos Diggory. He played chaser and often when up against his sister in a quidditch match. He was funny and carefree, but always there when his sister needed him.

Christine spent the summer with her family, at home. Her boyfriend came to visit every other weekend, but other than that she only had her brother for company. Her parents were often at work. She loved her brother very much, but he always seemed to either be way too protective or nearly ignore her completely.

"Oh," Christine uttered as she outside at the night sky, "it is getting late. I better go change into my robes." The others nodded as she went over to her trunk and pulled out her uniform, before waving a goodbye and exiting the compartment.

Christine played with her wavy blonde hair as she walked down the halls in search of the bathroom. She finally came across it and entered, before undressing and redressing in her school uniform. She glanced in the mirror to make sure no bruises were showing. She pulled down her skirt just slightly so the bruise on her thigh was not visible. Christine adjusted her tie and fixed her shirt so that the bruise on her upper arm could not be seen. Finally she pulled down her skirt, praying, that nobody would notice the bruise on her stomach. Satisfied that no bruises were visible, Christine left the bathroom and started to head back to the compartment her friends where in. Her mind started to wander as she thought about her classes she would be taking, wondering how much harder they would be since she had OWLs this year and if….

"Well hello, Baby," a voice called from behind her, interrupting her thoughts. She knew that voice. She knew it well.

She swiftly turned around to face the source of the voice. She tried her best to smile. "Hey Andrew," she said quietly, as she looked up at him.

Andrew Gibbons was an extremely attractive boy, without a doubt he was one of the most attractive in all of Hogwarts. He had brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes that had girls swooning for him. He played quidditch for Hufflepuff and was a beater. He was great friends with her brother, Amos, and Christine's parents adored him. He towered over her small frame as he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"I've missed you Chrissy," he called as he pulled her in for another kiss.

She nodded her head as he pulled away in agreement, but he hardly seemed to notice her reaction.

"You missed me too, didn't you?" he asked, a little too forcefully.

She nodded her head, unable to make out a single sound. Of course she didn't miss him. She had seen him every other weekend and to her, that was too much. She was afraid of him. Afraid of how he was going to hurt her even more. How did it come to this? He had been such a great guy, a wonderful boyfriend, and a good friend of Amos'. And now, now look at him and what he does.

"Didn't you?" he asked again, with even more force, clearly unhappy that she was unable to utter a simple 'yes.' She nodded her head again, but hardly seemed to notice yet again. He grabbed her wrist and applied pressure as he continued to hurt her.

They stayed like that for several moments as she tried her hardest not to release a yelp of pain. Finally she said, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" he asked as he continued to apply pressure on her wrist, a bruise already beginning to form. Another day, another bruise; she really hoped Amos wouldn't notice this one.

"Yes I missed you," she muttered softly as she fought a scream dying to escape from her rosy red lips.

"Good," he smiled, as he brought his lips down once again on hers. Only after he broke away did he release his hand from her wrist.

**Don't forget to leave me a review! More will be up shortly (hopefully...).**

**Thanks,  
RAB**


	3. Fear

* * *

Previous Chapter:

"_Yes, what?" he asked as he continued to apply pressure on her wrist, a bruise already beginning to form. Another day, another bruise; she really hoped Amos wouldn't notice this one._

"_Yes I missed you," she muttered softly as she fought a scream dying to escape from her rosy red lips._

"_Good," he smiled, as he brought his lips down once again on hers. Only after he broke away did he release his hand from her wrist._

* * *

**Now on with Chapter THREE! And please please leave me a little review! **

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

T R A P P E D

C H A P T ER T H R E E : F E A R

Christine held her wrist delicately in her hand as she walked back to the compartment she was sharing with Lily, Alice, and Emilie. She used her other hand to pull her black robe bearing the Gryffindor crest closer to her body as she made her way through the empty halls. It was dark outside; surely they would arrive at Hogwarts within the hour.

She made it back to her compartment, but before she went in, she tugged on the sleeve of her robe to be sure that it covered the blue bruise that was beginning to form on her pale wrist. She feared what her friends would think if they saw it.

"There you are Chrissy!" Lily exclaims as Christine walks into the compartment. Christine lightly twitches at the sound of Lily calling her by her nickname, the very same nickname her boyfriend uses for her.

Alice and Emilie pick up their heads and offer Christine a smile before Alice asks, "what took you so long?" in her kind, jolly voice as she runs her fingers through her shiny blonde hair.

"Yeah, you seem like you were gone for ages," Emilie piped in as Christine took a seat next to her.

Christine fiddled with her robes, making sure none of her friends to notice any bruises, especially the newest one. "Oh, I just ran into Andrew and…err… talked with him for a few moments," Christine attempted to explain, hoping her friends would not notice her momentary stutter.

Emilie let out a big laugh next to her. "Yes, I'm sure all you did was _talk_," she said sarcastically, leading Lily and Alice to go into fits of laughter across from them. "So what exactly did the two of you _talk_ about?" she asked, trying her best to hold back more laughter. Lily and Alice only laughed harder.

"For your information, we talked about our summers," Christine replied, defensively, as she attempted to not laugh at how ridiculous Alice and Lily looked in their own fits of laughter.

"Didn't you practically spend the entire summer with him?" asked Lily, in an 'all-knowing' kind of way. "What is there left to talk about?" Her green eyes twinkled as she held back laughter. Alice sat next to her, holding her hand over her own mouth in attempt to hide her laughter.

"We only spent every other weekend together and besides that is not that much," Christine countered, before silently thinking to herself that it had in fact been too much.

The was a murmurs of "sure" among her friends, but she ignored them as she looked out of the window and waited patiently for Hogwarts to come into view.

Finally they had reached Hogwarts and the four girls cautiously exited the compartment and joined the crowds of students exiting the train. Lily, Alice, Emilie, and Christine made their way to the horseless carriages and climbed in, before making their way up to the school.

The four friends made their way into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Emilie and Christine sat next to each other, with Lily and Alice across from them. The four began to discuss their classes for the upcoming year when they were interrupted.

"Evans!" called an excited James Potter as he took a seat next to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes before turning and facing Alice completely.

"Hey Alice, do you think we will get many new first years this year?" Lily asked, trying to start up a conversation that did not involve James Potter in anyway.

Before Alice could reply, four boys walked over. Frank Longbottom took a seat next to Alice, causing her face to erupt in a big grin as she looked over at him. Naturally, he returned the smile. Sirius Black took a seat next to James, while Peter sat across from him and Remus sat across from James and next to Emilie.

"Hey Emilie," Remus greeted, as he attempted to offer her smile.

She gave him a smile back, muttering a "hi," before glaring at Sirius. Emilie didn't really mind the Marauders that much. It was only Sirius she could careless about. Remus on the other hand, she thought quite attractive….

Professor McGonagall begin calling out the new students names as they began the sorting.

"Allen, Glen," she called as a young, brown-headed boy nervously went up to the stool.

Christine began to feel like someone was watching her and she shifted her eyes throughout the Great Hall until she came upon the source: her brother. Noticing that she saw him, Amos gave her a big smile and a wave, which she gladly returned.

Andrew looked up from his seat at the Hufflepuff table, next to Amos Diggory, to see what his girlfriend was staring at. He followed her gaze and realized that Christine was merely looking at her brother and he released a relived sigh, before turning his head and beginning a conversation with Amos.

Christine saw she no longer had her brother's attention and she looked away and continued to watch the sorting.

At last, "Young, Hannah," was sorted into "Gryffindor" and Christine and her friends cheered loudly as the young, blonde girl took her seat at the edge of the table.

Christine briefly looked back over at the Hufflepuff table to find her boyfriend, who was no longer speaking with her brother, smirk at her, instantly sending the feeling of fear throughout her body.

Christine dropped her head to further avoid his gaze, before reaching for the drink in front of her and taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Aren't you going to eat something, Chris?" Emilie called from her left, as she looked down at her friend worriedly.

"I'm not really hungry," Christine answered as she took another sip of her drink, before setting it back on the table. She had been hoping her friends would not notice her lack of an appetite. Unfortunately, Emilie did and she would only inform Alice and Lily to it as well.

"I don't believe you," Emilie stated simply as she watched Christine carefully, before taking a bite of her chicken. She chewed and then sat the food back on the plate before turning to Christine. "Is something wrong? Do you feel okay?" she asked, concerned.

Christine nodded her head at Emilie's last question. "I'm fine; just tired I suppose." She really did not feel like eating. All she wanted to do was go back to her room, away from Andrew's haunting eyes, and escape the fear that was running through her veins. She brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her face as she put her elbow on the table and rested her chin against her hand.

Alice looked over from across the table, momentarily tearing her glaze from Frank. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" laughed Alice as she gestured towards Christine's elbow on the table. Frank let out a laugh at Alice's statement, before she turned her head back to face him again, returning to their previous conversation.

Emilie looked over at Christine's arm on the table, before she lets out a gasp. "Christine Amelia Diggory, where on earth did you get that bruise?" Her voice was hard and concerned as she demanded an answer from Christine.

Christine cringed at the use of her full name, before quickly tugging at her robe to cover her newly formed bruise. "Oh, it's nothing," she replied, before trying to change the subject. "So, when are the qudiditch tryouts, I bet you have loads of—"

Emilie cut her off. "Don't you dare tell me that it is 'nothing' Christine Diggory! And do not try to change the subject. Please tell me who did that to you," Emilie said the last part in an unusual soft voice, but nonetheless various people were starring at the two arguing.

"It's nothing. I promise," Christine said, before starting to stand up. "I'm going back to the common room. I'm rather tired." Christine turned towards Lily. "Lily, what is the password?" she asked as she swung her legs over the bench.

Lily looked up at her, gave her a surprising look, before simply saying, "Bludger."

And without, Christine was gone, her robes bellowing behind her.

Emilie let out a sigh, before looking up at Alice and Lily. The three of them shared identical concerned looks as they looked over and watch Christine exit the Great Hall. Emilie used her eyes to scan the room for the Hufflepuff table, before laying her eyes on Amos, watching him carefully and hoping that he would look up at her. She needed to talk to him about Christine.

She watched him for several moments, before he looked up, surprised that Emilie was watching him and even more surprised that Christine wasn't next to her. He gave her a questioning look, before she looked over at the exit, trying to tell him that Christine had left. He nodded his head, but he still looked rather confused.

Emilie gestured to herself, pointed at Amos, and then pointing at the exit, trying to tell him she wanted to speak with him, as soon as possible about Christine. He seemed to get the message as she stood up and left the hall. He followed a minute or two after.

"What's wrong?" Amos asked Emilie as soon as he had exited the Great Hall. He sounded worried as he looked almost pleadingly into Emilie's eyes.

"I'm worried about her," Emilie stated, as she brought up her hand to her face to wipe a strand of medium brown hair away.

He looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

"She has another bruise," she said simply. "And she won't tell me where they keep coming from. Somebody keeps hurting her, but I just have no idea who it is."

Amos nodded his head again. "I noticed several over the summer, most of them looked pretty old, so I'm assuming they are all from when she was at Hogwarts the previous year. I just can't … I just can't imagine who would want to … who would want to hurt … to hurt her," he said.

Emilie bit her lip. "Last year, oh last year, she had sooo many. So many. They were all over her body. I doubt she really knew that I noticed, but I saw them, all over her arms, legs, stomach; she always had at least three or four at once, but normally so many more than that. She would never saw anything. I can't believe she would never tell anyone. Not even her friends, not even you."

He nodded his head, confused, hurt, disturbed. "I swear; I swear I'm going to find the bastard that is hurting her and I swear I am going to kill him," Amos said with so much anger.

The two of them heard shuffling and they realized that dinner had ended and the students were now returning to their dormitories. Emilie and Amos nodded their heads in acknowledgement, before they departed and joined their own friends.

Alice was still wrapped up with talking to Frank, but Lily noticed Emilie had been talking to Amos. "What was that about?" Lily asked Emilie as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Christine has another bruise," Emilie said as Lily looked over at her.

"Oh god," she said. "Not this year, too."

Emilie frowned as they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Bludger," Emilie said, before they entered the room.

"Christine must be up in our dormitory," Lily stated as she made her way over to the couches and took a seat.

"I'll go check on her," Emilie stated as she made her way over to the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you," Lily asked, as she started to get up from the couch.

Emilie just shook her head, before climbing up the stairs and entering the "5th year Girls" dorm. She looked around the room and found Christine on her bed, curled up in a ball, with tears running steadily down her cheek. Emilie walked over to her friend, took a seat on her bed, and gave her a hug, as the girl began to cry into her shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I really hope you guys like it so far. I've been able to get these first three chapters out pretty fast and hopefully I can get the fourth chapter out this weekend! Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts, suggestions, whatever, on the story so far.**

**Thanks,  
RAB**


	4. Solitude

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Christine must be up in our dormitory," Lily stated as she made her way over to the couches and took a seat._

"_I'll go check on her," Emilie stated as she made her way over to the stairs._

"_Do you want me to come with you," Lily asked, as she started to get up from the couch._

_Emilie just shook her head, before climbing up the stairs and entering the "5th year Girls" dorm. She looked around the room and found Christine on her bed, curled up in a ball, with tears running steadily down her cheek. Emilie walked over to her friend, took a seat on her bed, and gave her a hug, as the girl began to cry into her shoulder._

**Here is CHAPTER FOUR! I got it out much sooner than I expected!! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!! THANKS! And thank you so much for the people who have already left me a review, I really do appreciate it!**

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

T R A P P E D

**C H A P T E R F O U R : S O L I T U D E**

Christine shifted slightly in her red and golden bed as the curtains surrounding her were pulled harshly back.

"Time to wake up!" Lily exclaimed, excitedly as she walked away to finish getting ready.

"I hate morning people," Christine muttered into her pillow, before climbing out of bed. She grabbed her brush and began to pull it through her wavy, dirty blonde hair as she looked over at the clock on her bedside table. "It's only 6:45!" she said as she looked over at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes, before responding, "yes and today is the first day of classes, we need to get ready early so that we can go down and get our schedules."

"No we don't. Not this early," complained Emilie, from her bed, her body still under the covers, as she pulled her pillow overtop her head. "I think Lily is just trying to impress someone…" she hinted at, stilling lying in bed.

Alice came out of the bathroom, before asking, "Is Lily Marie Evans finally ready to admit that she has a HUGE crush on a certain James Edward Potter?" She ran over and jumped on top of Lily's bed as she looked up at her friend, expectantly.

Emilie turned to Alice, slightly amused, "how do you know everybody's middle name?"

Alice laughed evilly. "I have my ways."

Lily rolled her eyes and responded, "I do not have a crush on Potter for your information!" She went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"SOMEONE IS IN DENIAL!" yelled Alice, as Emilie groaned and then exited her bed.

"This is going to be a long day," muttered Emilie, before she began getting ready for the day ahead.

Christine repeated her friend's groan and twenty minutes later, the girls found themselves heading down the stairs into the common room.

Upon entering the common room, the girls were surprised to find (and most of them not all that thrilled about it) that the Marauders and Frank Longbottom were sitting casually around the fire.

"Evans!" called James as he saw her walking down the girls' dormitory steps, dressed in her school uniform, with her bag swung on her shoulder. "How wonderful to see you this fine Monday morning!"

"Yes, I must say, I'm rather surprised you are not at breakfast already, pigging away as usual. Or perhaps that you are even up already, Potter," Lily responded coldly as she headed towards the portrait. She looked back to find the boys following and she inwardly groaned, before swinging open the portrait and stepping through.

Emilie, seeing her friends distress, attempted to save her, by starting up a conversation with James about Quidditch. "When are tryouts going to be, James?" she asked, as they made their way down the hall.

Seeing that Lily was doing her best to ignore him, he decided to go ahead and pursue a conversation with Emilie Thomas. "This Friday," he stated. "We need one more chaser to work with you and me, we are good on beaters, Sirius is keeper, and then we need a new seeker," he said, as he counted the players off on his fingers.

Meanwhile, Frank and Alice were talking behind James and Emilie, Lily observed, and then realized that they were in fact holding hands. Lily smiled at the thought at how cute it was.

"Seen that one coming," stated a voice, as Lily turned to see who it was.

"Yes, I know, but it is still rater cute, Remus," she said, as she gave him a smile and then turned the corner. "I think we all knew it was going to come soon; well, perhaps all of us, but them."

Remus nodded, before asking her, "ready for classes to start?"

Christine walked silently behind her friends, absentmindedly rubbing her bruise on her wrist through her black robe, as her thoughts wandered to the man who gave it to her.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked her, from her right. She looked up to find a certain boy with dark hair and piercing brown eyes staring up at her. For an instant she was startled by the height difference, but she shook her head and ignored it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused, as she shifted her gaze from his face and went back to watching the ground below her feet, afraid for the answer he might give her.

"Why are you rubbing your wrist? Is it okay?" he asked her gently, as he nodded towards it. He reached out to touch it, to see if anything was wrong, but she gave out a small yelp, and moved out of his reach. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear behind them as he struggled to figure out why she had jumped so much away from him.

"Its fine," she said, simply, before speeding up away from him and entering the Great Hall, right behind Alice and Frank, who still were holding each other's hands.

She took a seat at the Gryffindor table, attempting to get as far away from Sirius Black as she could. She didn't want the questions, the odd stares, pitying looks. She did not want another person to see her with these bruises, to know that she could do nothing to protect herself from the one boy who was hurting her so bad. She wanted all of the pain, the hiding from her friends and brother, to stop. She wanted to escape, but she couldn't; she was trapped. She felt so alone, so lost in her solitude, but she felt so helpless, so confused, so hurt.

Andrew had been such a great boyfriend at the start. He had been so polite, so sweet, so caring. He would give her little kisses when she saw him in the hall, between classes. He would leave her little notes and send her flowers via owl post. He would spend hours telling her how beautiful she was, how special, and how he would be so lost without her.

But then, slowly, it would all stop. The flowers stopped coming, except one every now in again, to tease her, almost to threaten her. He no longer sends her, her favorite red roses, but now he sent her an occasional black rose, as if to say, 'you are mine, try and escape from me.' He stopped sending her romantic notes and started to send ones demanding she met him at one place or another. He stopped telling her how beautiful she was, how much he cared about her. His sweet, little kisses turned rough and dangerous, scaring her, as she reluctantly gave in.

He hurt her, often. He forced her to do things she had no wish to do. He forced her to sleep with him, too many times. He raped her.

Yet nobody noticed a thing. No one saw how violent he was towards her, or how mean and forceful he was. Everybody thought they were a perfect couple and he, a perfect gentleman. No one could imagine how she silently cried at night, hoping, begging to someone get out of this. How she wanted to tell someone and escape her solitude and secrets. But she couldn't. No she couldn't, or he would hurt her even more.

"Chrissy, are you okay?" a voice asked her, from behind. She flinched, knowing who it was, but forced a smile, as she realized that Lily and Emilie were both watching her.

She turned her head around to face him. "I'm fine Andrew, just tired," she replied, as she stood up from the bench, without eating a thing, and allowed him to kiss her on the mouth, forcing herself to show everyone another perfect smile.

"Christine," Emilie called, from across the bench, "are you going without eating?" she gestured towards Christine's empty plate.

Christine shook her, muttering a "I'm not hungry," before she and Andrew swiftly left the hall.

Emilie turned to Lily. "She's still not eating," she said, in a worried voice.

Sirius' head perked up, when he realized who they were talking about, as he listened carefully in on Emilie and Lily's conversation. Remus, Peter, and James were talking animatedly about quidditch and Alice and Frank were doing a little less talking, from their seats, beside Lily.

"Did she say anything to you last night, when you went up to check on her?" Lily asked, as she put a bit of toast in her mouth, before washing it down with pumpkin juice.

"She was crying when I got there, I assume about who ever was giving her the bruises. She kept muttering about a 'him,' asking 'him' to 'stop hurting her,' to 'stay away from her.' But I have no clue who she was talking about. I tried to get it out of her, but she wouldn't say and I didn't want to press her," Emilie responded in a cautious voice. She ate a grape as she looked up at Lily, unsure.

"She never eats, always covered in bruises, fear always in her eyes; what are we suppose to do if she won't tell us anything?" Lily asked, taking another sip of her juice. "It is like she doesn't even think we notice all of this is happening."

"I've talked to Amos," Emilie started. "He said he has noticed it to. He saw a few bruises over the summer, but he thinks they are all old and from when we were at school last year. He doesn't have a clue, who has been trying to hurt her, but you know him, he's extremely upset."

"Of course he is. He is just as concerned about her as we are. I guess all we can do is wait though, until she is ready to tell us what is going on," Lily said as she looked down at her plate.

"Either that, or watch her more carefully," Emilie said as Lily picked up her head. "You know, we can pretty much always have someone watching her. Between you, me, Alice, her brother, and Andrew, one of us can always be with her to either see who is hurting her or to get the guy to stop."

Lily nodded. "That might work, at least for now."

Sirius looked horrified as he watched them finish their converstation. "Who has been hurting the poor girl?" he said quietly to himself, as he looked over at where Christine had been sitting on ten minutes before.

When they met up with Christine in their first class, Double Potions with the Slytherins, Emilie and Lily noticed another bruise beginning to form on Christine's neck.

**Thanks for reading! AND please let me know what you think! I really hope you guys like it. Next chapter will have some more Christine/Andrew action going on. I should have chapter five out by the weekend and at the very least by Monday, so watch out for it!**

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE... don't make me beg!**


	5. Worry

**Hey guys! Here is chapter five. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story!**

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_When they met up with Christine in their first class, Double Potions with the Slytherins, Emilie and Lily noticed another bruise beginning to form on Christine's neck._

* * *

_**And now...**_

T R A P P E D

**_C H A P T E R F I V E : W O R R Y_**

Carefully, Christine Diggory took a seat at the end of the table, beside Lily. She muttered a quick, "hello," to her friends, before returning her attention to the front of the class. From where they were sitting, Lily and Emilie could hardly notice the bruise, but still they saw the beginnings of its formation as they stared at Christine in shock.

"Christine," Lily started, as she observed the girl beside her, fear etched on her face, as possibilities ran through her mind of where she could have gotten such a bruise. She saw how skinny and frail Christine looked, as if touching her to harshly would cause her to break and crumble to the floor. Lily noticed that has Christine picked up her quill, her hand shock ever so slightly. As Christine began taking notes, her robe would slide up her arm, just a little, as she moved her hand across the parchment, revealing a bruise the size of a fingerprint on Christine's tiny wrist.

Christine ignored Lily's calling, as she continued to listen to Professor Slughorn's lecture and directions for the potion they would be brewing for the day. Lily turned her head to face Emilie and saw that she to was staring in fear at Christine. Lily quickly glanced around the room and saw Alice, Frank, and Peter sitting together at the table in front of them. Frank and Alice kept exchanging glances, but Lily noticed Alice turned and looked behind her at Christine several times, revealing that she to had noticed Christine's newest bruise and she too had fear etched on her soft face.

Lily turned and glanced behind her and saw James Potter give her a wink and a smirk, before nodding his head at her. To his left sat Remus, who was taking very determined notes and would no doubt be forced to share said notes with the rest of the Marauders later tonight. To Potter's left sat Sirius, who Lily noticed, was staring intently at the back of Christine's neck, where a small portion of her bruise could be seen from behind her curly ponytail. He looked unsure as he continued to stare at the bluish-black that began to form on her soft, pale skin.

Quickly, Lily faced forward again and scribbled a short note to Emilie, before thrusting it in front of the girl and pulling her head towards the front of the room, as she pretended to take notes.

Emilie glanced at the note before reading it.

_Where did Chrissy go after breakfast?_

She stared at the note for a minute as she pondered the question and its importance. Realizing that Lily thought where ever she went is most likely where Christine got the bruise, she quickly scribbled down her response.

_With Andrew._

She stopped as soon as she wrote his name, starring at it, puzzled. She noticed Lily look over, her face, mirroring Emilie's own puzzlement, before she let out a gasp.

"Miss Evans, is there a problem?" Professor Slughorn asked her as he pauses his lecture.

Lily felt the entire classes' eyes on her as she lifted her head to face him. "No Professor. I'm terribly sorry for the interruption. It won't happen again," she responded.

He nodded his head at her, before continuing on with his lecture.

Emilie quickly picked up her quill and scribbled more down on the parchment, before nudging Lily to read it.

_I don't think the bruise on her neck just happened. It wouldn't be that blue yet._

Lily nodded her head. They both knew Andrew was not the type of guy to hurt Christine, or anyone for that matter. He was way too sweet and he was best friends with Christine's brother after all. They'd been together for quite sometime and seemed so happy together. No, it was definitely not Andrew who was hurting her. He was not that kind of guy. Both Emilie and Lily looked at each other and put any thoughts of the possibility of Andrew hurting Christine in the back of their minds. They needed to find the person who was hurting her, not ponder on impossible suspects.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Emilie and Lily continued to keep an eye on Christine and share nervous glances. They couldn't possibly imagine who could be hurting her, or even why. Christine was a fairly quiet girl and very likable. Who could possibly want to harm her?

When the lesson was over Lily and Emilie both quickly gathered their things and stuffed them into their respected bags. They attempted to talk to Christine about her bruises, but by the time they had put the last book away, she was already gone.

"Damn it," Lily heard Emilie curse behind her as the two quickly shuffled out of the classroom, in hopes of catching up with Christine. But by the time they were out of the classroom, she was long gone.

"Damn it," Lily said, echoing Emilie's words moments previous. Lily turned behind her to look at Emilie. "Why is she avoiding us? Why won't she let us help her? We're her friends, can she not trust us?" She felt so hurt as she fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her bold green eyes.

Emilie looked at her friend and felt the same hurt that radiated from Lily's face. "What do we do know?" She adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she looked down the hallway, where Christine had been, only moments before.

"So much for someone always keeping an eye on her," Lily muttered, as the two walked down the hallway, heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily!" someone called from behind them. "Emilie!"

The two girls stopped in their tracks and turned around as they saw Andrew jogging towards them. His bag was swung casually on his shoulder as he halted right in front of the two Gryffindors.

"What's up?" Emilie asked the boy, as she folded her arms over her chest and offered him a smile.

"Have you guys seen Christine?" he replied as he ruffled his dark hair and scratched his head, smiling charmingly at them.

"No, she disappeared right after Potions got out," Lily answered, "I'm not sure where she ran off to."

He nodded his head. "Oh," he said, "okay, well if you see her, can you tell her to meet me by the lake right after dinner?" He slipped his hands in his robe's pockets as he asked.

"Yeah, sure" Emilie answered.

"Well, I'll see you lot around," Andrew spoke, before waving goodbye and walking in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Aw, they are so cute together," Lily laughed as she and Emilie resumed their course back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Emilie chuckled at the thought as the two entered the portrait hole.

* * *

The next time Emilie and Lily saw Christine that day was at dinner.

"Where have you been all day?" Lily asks Christine as she takes the seat beside her and reaches for a roll, before placing it on her plate. "You disappeared after Potions."

"Oh, I just had some studying I really needed to do. I was in the library," Christine spoke, before taking a small sip of her pumpkin juice.

Emilie and Lily exchanged worried glances. "Andrew was looking for you before," Emilie said, as she reached for a roll from the platter in front of her plate.

Christine turned towards her, "oh? Did he say anything?"

"He wants you to meet him by the lake after dinner," Emilie answered her, as she took a bit of her roll. "Wow these rolls are good! I always miss them when I'm back home. Seriously, nobody can make rolls like these, but the house elves."

Lily rolled her eyes, but laughed anyways.

"Well I guess I'll go meet Andrew now," Christine stated as she stood up; her friends looked at her, but didn't say anything as she walked away.

"I counted five grapes and a carrot," Emilie muttered as she popped a grape in her own mouth.

"And three sips of pumpkin juice," Lily finished. "That girl doesn't eat anything. How can she possibly function?" she sighed, taking a bit of her roll.

* * *

As Christine exited the Great Hall she saw her brother talking with several of his friends, including Emilie's brother, Michael. Andrew, however, was not with his friends.

"Christine!" her brother called as he noticed her. He smiled at her and his friends all muttered their "hello".

"Oh hey Amos, guys," she replied with fake cheerfulness.

"Where are you off to, dinner just started?" Amos asked, as he eyed her suspiciously. "You could not have possibly eaten anything yet."

"Oh, yes, I just finished eating. I was just heading outside for some fresh air," she answered as turned her head and pointed to the door on her right, using her long, slender fingers to point towards the entrance.

It was at that point, when he saw the blue and black on her neck. He stared with wide eyes at the markings, shocking her as she turned away from the door to look back at him. "What's wrong Am?" she asks, confused by his expression.

He didn't respond immediately to her, but rather turned to his friends. "Do you guys mind if I talk to my sister for a moment?" he asked; then adding "alone," as an afterthought.

"Yeah, sure, of course," Michael answered for the rest of the friends as the boys made their way into the Great Hall. "Man, I'm starving," he muttered before pushing open the great wooden doors and heading towards the Hufflepuff table.

"You have another bruise, Teeny," Amos stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, it's nothing," Christine answered him as she moved up her arm and used her hand to cover the bruise, pretending to rub the back of her neck. In the process she only ended up revealing the bruise on her wrist to him.

His eyes got even wider as he looked at the purple bruise on her wrist. He quickly reached out and grabbed it, pulling it, until it was in front of him. "Teeny," he said quietly, his voice filled with sadness and pain, as he looked up into her eyes. He shook his head ever so slightly. "Please," he begged her, concern radiating from his words. "Please tell me. I want to help you. I want this to stop. I'll make all of this stop, please, please, just tell me who keeps hurting you. You can trust me, Teeny."

She wanted to tell him. Really, she did, but she couldn't. Would he believe her? Would he believe her, over one of his best friends? He couldn't help her. No one could help her. No matter what, Andrew was still going to hurt her. He wouldn't just allow her to go blab her brother or friends about what he had been doing to her. If he was hurting her now, just thing of how bad it would be if he found out that she told someone else.

She shook her head harshly, as she struggled to pull her wrist away. It was her turn to plead; "please," she said in a voice barely over a whisper. "Please, stop," she cried, as she continued to try and pull out of his grasp. "Just let me go."

"Teeny," he began again, but she pulled, shook her head one last time and walked away. "Teeny," he called louder down the hall at her. "Christine!" but she continued walking down the hall, completely ignoring him. "Damn it," he muttered, before banging his fist on the wall beside him.

"Everything okay, Amos?" a voice behind him asked, almost with a chuckle. Amos turned around and faced Andrew.

"Oh, hey Andrew," he answered, has he rubbed his fist.

Andrew raised his eyebrows at him.

"Sorry, it's just, something is wrong with Christine," Amos began as Andrew looked at him strangely.

"Is she okay? What's wrong? Is she sick?" Andrew asked quickly, feigning worry.

"It's just, well, someone is hurting her. She has bruises all over her body. She has two new ones, one on her neck and on her wrist; she probably has four or five more. She won't talk to me, though. She won't tell me who the hell has been hurting her. I'm her older brother, damn it. Why they hell can't she trust me?"

Andrew looked had him, concerned, as he said, "well I was just going to go talk with her. I'll make sure she is okay."

Amos nodded his head before walking into the Great Hall, as Andrew went outside to meet Christine by the lake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry I lied before about putting some Andrew/Christine action in this chapter, it will be in the next chapter for sure! And hopefully that chapter will be out by Tuesday, but I'm not one hundred percent positive on that one, though a couple reviews might encourage me to write faster...**

**Thanks,  
RAB**


	6. Questions

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter SIX and I even got it out before Tuesday, just like I promised!! I hope you really enjoy it and please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story thus far. I would really really appreciate it!!**

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

T R A P P E D

**C H A P T E R S I X : Q U E S T I O N S**

She sat quietly by the edge of the lake as she casually through stones into the bluish green lake water in front of her with her right hand. She was lost in thought as she as she unconsciously twirled her wavy dirty blonde curls around her index finger of her left hand. She leaned against one of the great oak trees, with her knees pulled close to her chest as she gently rocked back in forth, barely moving at all. She could hear a bird chirping from the tree above and thought of how happy it seemed with its new baby birds, wondering if she too could ever truly be that happy as well.

She stopped throwing stones in the river as she just leaned her head against the tree and looked up, continuing to watch the birds. She saw the babies as the attempted to fly for the very first time, spreading their wings as they attempted to escape from the entrapment of their nests. Could she too escape like them?

She was so lost in thought that she did not hear the footsteps approaching from behind her, trainers walking casually against the fresh, green grass as the boy made his way over to Christine Diggory. A small smirk played on his mouth as he continued his journey to the young girl before him.

"Chrissy," he said, softly, but she still heard him and inwardly she flinched. He approached her and she rushed to stand up and face him. "I see you got my message," he laughed as he finally reached her. He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly as he stared down into her eyes, a smirk still gracing his lips as he towered over her small frame.

She nodded her head and muttered a "yes" as his hand remained tight around her small wrist, a bruise threatening to form right next to the one she had gotten only the day before.

He moved his face down, closer to hers before planting a rough kiss on her small, red lips. He bit down on her lower lip, forcing her to open her mouth as he pushed his tongue in. His hands went on her hips and rubbed small circles on her bare skin for a few moments, before pushing there way up her shirt and roaming her body.

He heard a cough and pulled away, preparing to glare daggers at who ever had interrupted them. He moved his left hand to wrap around Christine's waist as he pulled her closer to him, while his right hand clenched into a fist at his side.

"Can I help you, Black," Andrew spoke in annoyance as he stared at the handsome, black haired boy in front of him. His dark hair fell in front of his grey eyes with grace as he looked upon the couple in front of him. His grip tightened on the girl's waist beside him as his eyes stared at Sirius Black.

"Oh, you know, I was just coming out here for a breath of fresh air," he responded, adding a small laugh at the end. "Did I interrupt something?" He eyed them carefully his eyes pouring into Andrew, almost challenging him, before they shifted to Christine and softened. He noticed how her head was turned to the side and cast downward, completely avoiding eye contact with him.

"As a matter of fact," Andrew began as he suspiciously watched Sirius, his eyes following where Sirius was looking, resting them on Christine, "you were interrupting something," he finished, his eyes shifting back to meet Sirius's.

"Oh, of course, my apologies," Sirius said as he bent down in a mock bow. "I merely came out here to tell Christine," he nodded towards Christine as he spoke, "that Emilie Thomas was looking for her." He crossed his hands across his chest as he continued to observe the couple in front of him.

Christine immediately turned her head to face him as she gave him an odd look. He nodded his head just barely at her, before she turned to face her boyfriend. "I better go see what she wants," she spoke, softly to him.

He nodded his head, gave her a passionate, but rough kiss on the lips, then whispered in her ear, "I'll meet you in the Come and Go Room right before breakfast tomorrow morning," he pulled back and she nodded her head in understanding, before walking away and heading up to the castle.

Sirius nodded his head at Andrew, glaring at him just slight, before he hurried to catch up with Christine.

Once they were out of eye-sight of Andrew, Christine turned to face him. "Was there a certain reason you came down to the lake to get me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I told you…Emilie was looking for you," he said, as he looked at her oddly.

She stopped in her tracks completely. "You don't get along with Emilie," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So…."

"So, she wouldn't tell YOU to go fetch me," Christine said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well she might…?" Sirius attempted.

"No. She would either have someone she could actually stand go get me, or just come find me herself. Well, seeing how Emilie is more of a "do-it-herself" kind of girl, she would probably come and get me herself, especially because she knew where I was." She cocked her head to the side, observing him. "So why did you really come and find me?"

His mouth opened slightly and then shut quickly, as he attempted to figure out what he was going to say to her. "Well, I wanted to ask you something," he started, but she interrupted him before he could continue.

"And you had to do it now, when I was with my boyfriend?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, it was important," he stated, as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Where did you…where did you get this bruise? And that one on your neck?" he asked.

She looked at him oddly, before pulling her wrist away from him. 'Great, another person on my back about these stupid bruises,' she thought as she pulled her arms across her chest, again. "There nothing," she spoke, "and beside, it is not like it is any of your business anyways, so please, just leave me alone," she finished, before turning on her heel and continuing to walk back to the castle.

"It's Andrew Gibbons, isn't it," he said, shocking her. "Is it Gibbons who has been hurting you?" His voice was soft; almost comforting in a way, like it was begging her to tell him everything that had been going on, to tell her all about the bruises and the pain she had been going through.

She walked briskly back over to him and slapped him as hard as she possibly could on the cheek. "How dare you suggest my boyfriend would do such a thing," she said forcefully as she glared harshly had him. "Andrew would never dream of hurting me," she lied.

"Fine, then, sorry to suggest it might possibly be him," he apologized, though he didn't really mean it. "But, please, tell me who has been hurting you. I want to help you" he pleaded with her.

She almost wanted to sit right there and spill everything to him. To tell him of the horrors she had faced. To tell him of how badly she wanted to tell someone that Andrew was really, truly hurting her, but she couldn't. Something was stopping her; some invisible force that would not let her utter the words. A voice in her head was telling her, angrily that she couldn't tell him; she couldn't really trust him.

He reached out and grasped her wrist once again, pulling it towards him, with perhaps a little to force. "You can't sit here and deny that someone has been hurting you. The proof is right here. Please, please tell me who has been hurting you."

She stood there silent, refusing to utter a sound, struggling to pull her wrist away, but he wouldn't let her, continuing to hold onto her wrist with a little too much force, causing her to wince.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, from behind them. His voice contained a mixture of concern and anger as he stared at Sirius' grip on Christine's delicate wrist. He pulled out his wand and pointed it, threateningly at Sirius. "Let go of her wrist this instant," he demanded.

Sirius immediately dropped her wrist as he looked at the boy in front of him, then quickly glanced over at Christine, and then back at the boy, as Christine said, "Amos."

"Was it you? Are you the one who has been hurting my sister? I swear you are going to pay," Amos uttered, clearly angered, as he took a step towards Sirius.

"Amos," Christine tried as she took a step towards her brother, her arm reaching out towards him.

Amos turned towards the girl. "Was it him, Teeny? Is he the one who has been giving you those bruises?" his voice softened slightly when he spoke to her, but it was still angry and frustrated as his eyes drifted between Christine and Sirius. "Tell me Teeny, I promise, I'll stop him from hurting you, just tell me it was him, just tell me that he was the one giving you these disgusting bruises and I swear I'll beat him to a bloody pulp." He looked into her eyes, hoping, begging that she would some how reveal to him the truth.

"No," she whispered, barely audible as she looked back into her brother's eyes.

He looked at her confused. "No, what?" he asked.

Sirius stood in the background, confused, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two siblings.

"No, he isn't hurting me," she stated, before turning away from him and walking away, heading towards the Gryffindor common room, where she could escape from the questions, the stares, those confused looks, the whispers that surrounded her, and the pity in everyone's eyes.

"Teeny," he called down the hall to her, but she continued walking, as if she had not heard him at all. He turned towards Sirius and looked him straight in the eye. "I swear if I found out it was you who was hurting her, there is going to be hell to pay," he stated, with force, before walking away and heading towards the Hufflepuff common room. Maybe he would go talk to Andrew, and see if he knew what was bothering Christine and maybe he could figure out who was hurting her.

Christine arrived back at the common room five minutes later. She saw Alice, Emilie, and Lily sitting by the fire, chatting animatedly about something or another. She walked over to them and sighed as she took a seat on the couch next to Emilie. Everyone turned and looked at her, offering smiles, and "hellos".

"You weren't looking for me earlier, were you, Emilie?" she asked, as she turned towards the girl in the chair beside her.

Emilie had her legs curled up underneath her as she sat with her arms resting on her lap. "No, why?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, never mind, my mistake," Christine said, before turning her eyes and staring into the fire.

Lily, Emilie, and Alice exchanged confused looks, but nobody said anything for several moments.

"So," Lily began, "why did Andrew want to meet you?" she asked, curiously, as if she was looking for gossip.

Alice let out a little giggle and Emilie said, "Oh please, we don't really need to hear about their adventures in snogging, do we?" she asked, causing Alice to giggle even more.

"How do you know all they did was snog?" Lily asked, looking over at Emilie.

Emilie turned towards Christine, "did you guys just snog?" she asked.

Christine looked away from the flames, nodded her head at Emilie, before glancing back at the fire.

"See I told you!" Emilie said smartly and Alice continued to giggle.

"I'm going to bed," Christine muttered, before standing up and making the journey upstairs towards the dormitory.

"Did anyone else notice the new bruise beginning to form on her wrist?" Alice asked, seriously, as she looked at Emilie and Lily, all three of their faces filled with worry and sadness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter six!! As promised I had some more Andrew/Christine contact and even some Christine/Sirius!! I'm not positive when chapter seven will be out. If I'm lucky I'll get it out tomorrow, but if not, hopefully I can finish writing it by the weekend.**

**Please please please leave me a wonderful, fantastic, kind, (or even slighly critical) review and let me know your thoughts on my story.**

**Thanks again,**

**RAB**

_._


	7. Weak

****

_Previous Chapter:_  
_"She's in the Hospital Wing," Emilie says, but before she can say anymore Amos takes off running towards the Hospital Wing to find his sister._

_Emilie begins to follow him, with Michael behind her._

_"Is she okay?" Michael turns to ask Emilie, when he finally caught up with her. His voice is filled with concern as he looks over at his younger sister, fear etched on her pale face._

_"She passed out earlier; I'm pretty sure it is from lack of eating," she states, as they finally make it to the Hospital Wing, to find nine people crowded around Christine's bed and a very annoyed Madame Pomfrey._

_**Hey guys here is Chapter Eight of Trapped! Finally! I had actually written this chapter a few days ago, but accidently deleted it.. boo! so i had to rewrite it all over again and so it has changed slightly, but I think I like this version of the chapter better anyways. I hope you like the story so far and I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a small little review to tell me what you think of the story so far.**_

**_By the way, the only things I own are the plot and any characters that you do not recognize from J.K. Rowling's fantastic series._**

**_In addtion, this chapter is getting a little darker and the coming chapters might be as well, so be warned._**

**_T R A P P E D_**

**_

* * *

_**

C H A P T E R E I G H T : P L E A S E  


Emilie Thomas found herself in the Hospital Wing, her older brother, Michael, right at her heels as she walks over to her sleeping friend's bed. Christine Diggory looks so peaceful with her dirty blonde curls sprawled out against the pure white of the hospital bed's pillow. Her head is turned to the slide with her mouth ever so slightly open. Her normal sparkling blue eyes are closed as she rests, unaware of the crowd that is surrounding her bed.

Her brother sits in the chair beside her bed, his rough, large hand holding loosly on to Christine's tiny, soft, pale fingers as he watches her sleep. His face looks tired as it is clearly covered with worry and confusion, wondering why his sister could not possibly trust him enough to tell him what she is so afraid of. His breathing is heavy, evidently proving that he had just sprinted to arrive only moments before. Amos sits so very still has his own sparkling brown eyes observe Christine's still, angelic form.

Beside him, Lily stands with a hand resting on Amos' black hospital chair. Her flaming red hair is pulled out of her face and is flowing gracefully down her back. Her emerald green eyes watch her friend for any movement, signaling that she has awoken; but there is none, for the girl remains lost in her horrfying nightmares. She looks up for a moment as Emilie moves closer to the bed, but she quickly shifts her gaze back to Christine again, hoping that her friend is alright and begging that Christine would tell her her problems, so that Lily could some how try and help her.

Alice stands on the other side of Lily, with Frank behind her, holding her and offering her the comfort she so desperately needs. He has his arms tightly and protectively around her slim waist, as his fingertips lightly stroke against her hips in comfort. Her hands move from across her chest to overtop his hands as the two of them look down with sad faces at Christine. Alice's blonde hair is pulled to the side as Frank rests his chin on top of Alice's head.

On the other side of the bed stands the Marauders, each of them staring down at Christine. Sirius stands slightly ahead of the rest with his hands stuffed inside his black robe's pocket. He pulls his right hand out for a moment to scratch the back of his neck before roughly shuffing it back inside of his pocket. James stands beside him, every few moments ruffling his hair causing it to be even messier than normal. He uses his left hand to push his glasses farther up his nose as he briefly looks over at Sirius and then back at the sleeping girl, as if trying to figure out their connection and why on earth his group of friends are here watching this girl they barely know, even despite the fact they are in the same house. He looks over to Lily and is alarmed by the sadness that consumes her own delicate face.

Remus looks down at the girl with concern. He did not know her very well, but on the occasion that had stuided together and he knew she was a very sweet girl, who spoke when she had something of value to say. He was not entirely sure why he and his friends were there in the Hospital Wing with her, but he did not let that confusion show on his worn, rugged face. Peter on the other hand, let it show. The blonde, chubby boy who clearly seemed to be a misfit in his group of friends could not for the life of himself figure out why they were they in the Hospital Wing watching this young woman. His face easily revealed the boredom he felt as he looked around the room, absentmindedly, searching for something of amusement.

At the foot of the bed stood Emilie's brother, Charlie, who she is utterly surprised to find there at all. A seventh year Gryffindor, on the quidditch team, Charlie is an attractive, muscular boy with the traditional Thomas family brown hair. He has his hands in his pockets, eyes cast downward at Christine's limp form, but quickly goes over to greets his sister and younger brother upon their arrival in the Hospital Wing. He puts his arms around Emilie and pulls her into a comforting hug, whispering, "she's going to be okay," in her ear, before placing a brotherly kiss on the top of her head, offering her comfort that she so desperately needs at the moment.

She nods her head, her face still tucked into his broad chest, before she pulls away, looking at him in the eye and then shifting her gaze over to her friend. She is not surprised of course to see Amos, Frank, Lily, and Alice there, but Emilie is deeply confused on why James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black are standing by Christine's bed.

Madame Pomfrey looks utterly appalled at the fact that there was so many people surrounding the resting girl's hospital bed and wastes no more time before shuffling people out of the room. "I really must insist that some of you leave," she states, before continuing in her normal, authoritative voice, "it would be too overwelming for so many people to be here when the poor girl wakes up."

Without shifting his gaze away from his baby sister, Amos pleads with her, "please Madame Pomfrey, I really wish to be here for my sister when she does wake up." His voice is soft and barely audible, but Madame Pomfrey has heard it perfectly and she nods her head in understanding.

"Yes, you may stay Mr. Diggory." she replies, fully understanding his feelings and postion on the matter. "I am going into my office to fill out some forms. If enough of you have not left by the time I return, I am going to kick everyone out, with the exception of Mr. Diggory." Without waiting for a reply, the elderly woman turns on her heel and walks away from the group of teenagers and enters her office, before gently closing the door behind her.

Charlie and Michael Thomas both swiftly gives their younger sister hugs and a kiss on the forehead, offering her comfort, before leaving the Hospital Wing and heading back to their respected common rooms. They both know that they could not be one of the ones to stay in the Hospital Wing with Christine and wanted to allow her closest friends to stay.

James, Remus, and Peter leave only seconds after Michael and Charlie, following Charlie back to the Gryffindor common room. They were surprised to find that Sirius is not following behind them and exchanged confused looks at their friends sudden instance to be around Christine Diggory.

Frank Longbottom pulls Alice Walker into a tight hug and kiss her gently on the check, whispering in her ear, "goodbye," before following after the other boys, leaving Emilie, Lily, Alice, Amos, and Sirius behind to stay with Christine.

Amos is still holding his sister's hand when she began to stir ever so slighly a minute later. Her head turns to the other side, her eyes flutter for a mere instant, a moan escapes her unusually extra pale lips, and her body twitches a small centimeter or so. Amos' hand tightens just a little on his sister's hand as she begins to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. She blinks a few times, before opening her eyes completely and looking around the room. She attempts a smile at her brother, Alice, Lily, and Emilie, but none of them return it, each of them only showing faces of concern. Christine seems surprised by her surroundings, but does not let it bother her in the least. She remains silent as the reasons why she is in the Hospital Wing flood through her brain.

Quickly, Madame Pomfrey exits her office, a potion in her hand, as she rushes over to Christine's bed. "Drink this up," she instructs as she thrusts the potion forwards, towards Christine. "It will help you gain some of your strength back," she explains as the dirty blonde gulps down the disguisting, foul smelling, mulky green potion. Her gag reflexes kicked in, but she quickly resists and swallows the nasty potion, her face twisting in disguist. Madame Pomfrey shakes her head slightly at the girls reaction, before returning back to her office.

"Are you okay, Teeny?" Amos asks his sister, his voice once again just above a whisper. His eyes stay on her as he waits patiently for her to answer, knowing she will not tell the truth and insist that she is 'perfectly okay' even though she clearly is not at all.

"I'm fine," she answers, just as he predicted. The other four all stand silent, watching carefully the sibling interaction that is taking place. Christine begins to sit up to emphasize her point that she truly is 'fine', but Amos stops her before she can sit up all of the way.

"No you are not," he speaks, his voice louder and with more force than before, yet still not much louder than a whisper, as he makes her lay down once again.

"Christine," Lily says softly, from beside Amos, "please," she begs.

Amos shakes his head slightly, his dark blonde hair falling down once again by his face as he stops. He turns towards Alice, Lily, and Emilie, "could I please talk to my sister alone?" he asks gently as he looks into their eyes for an instant, before once again looking back over at Christine.

He holds Emilie Thomas' gaze longer than the rest as they each nod their heads and make their way out of the Hosptial Wing. Sirius Black, who has yet to say anything, trailing behind them as they make their way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Please," Amos begs his sister as he stares into her deep blue eyes. He says nothing else and waits, hoping, begging that she will tell him who has been hurting her.

"Please what?" she asks, playing dumb, as she looks back into his own deep brown eyes. She reaches her hand up and gently rubs her eyes, before looking at him again.

"Please tell me," he tries again, once again hoping for some kind of response from her, other than a question, but he knows his hopes were only in vain. She will not give in so easily to him and she will once more refuse to tell him what has being going on.

"Tell you what?" She is acting like a child; a child who knows exactly what you want and yet plays dumb and refuses to give it to you, in hopes that they could avoid the confrontation as long as possible.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Please tell me why you are in the Hospital Wing; tell me why you haven't been eating properly; tell me what you are so afraid of; tell me who has been giving you those bruises; tell me why you won't tell me any of this; tell me why you will not trust me, when all I want to do is help you and protect you." His voice is stronger, louder, and yet full of pleading as he looks down at his little sister. "I want to help you Teeny; I want to help you so badly, but you won't let me. Just say a name; tell me the jerk's name and all of this will be over, I promise, he will never touch you ever again, I promise." He bents his head as he finishes, desperately wanting to cry in the pain his sister was causing him; but he doesn't cry, he has to be strong, his sister needs him to be strong when she is unable to be it herself.

She doesn't say anything, but instead just shakes her head, 'no.' Her voice fails her. She wants to tell him; she wants to tell him so badly, but she can't. She wants to believe him, to know that he will never allow Andrew to hurt her ever again, but she knows, she knows Andrew will find a way to hurt her again and then, then he will hurt her so much more than he was hurting her right now. She will never be able to escape him, for she will always be trapped. Amos, nor anyone else can help her now.

But Amos cannot understand. He can't understand why his little sister doesn't trust him. He doesn't understand why she won't just tell him who is hurting her so badly. Why can't she let Amos protect her, like he is suppose to do? Why can she not trust him and allow him to help her? It is killing him inside, to know that this girl, sitting in front of him, that he loves with all his heart cannot utter one simple name, so that he can make all of her pain and fear go away forever. What is he suppose to do now?

Slowly he gets up and quietly leaves the Hosptial Wing, unable to sit there and see his baby sister in the pain he knows she is currently going through. He can't simply sit there and watch her silent tears, knowing that he could do absolutely nothing about, because she is in too much fear to even utter a name.

* * *

"Are you awake?" a quiet voice asks her, later, as she rests again in her hospital bed. She turns towards the voice and is surprised to meet steel eyes and dark hair.

"Why are you here?" she asks the boy, confusion written all over her face and dripping off of each word she speaks to him.

Sirius takes a seat in the chair beside her bed, the one that Amos had previously sat at. "I just came to make sure you were okay," he states simply, his voice soft and kind.

That still didn't answer her question. She can't figure out why Sirius Black of all people is here and why he even cares. He has a whole fan club after him, filled with blonde bimbos; why is he not hanging out with them, snogging them and whatever the hell else that he does with them? She really did not feel the need for another person to be nagging her about the bruises that were covering her body and the fact that she had passed out only a few hours ago from lack of food and drink. Does she not have enough people doing that to her already, what with Amos, Emilie, Lily, and Alice and most likely Emilie's brothers as well? Why can't they just leave her alone and realize that no matter how much they want to help, they cannot help her from her entrapment?

"I'm fine," Christine answers him, the same way she had answered Amos only a mere three hours ago. She wonders where he is now, probably in another class or even getting ready for dinner. Dinner. The thought makes her stomach growl obnoxiously loud and she groans to herself at the thought.

She is hungry. There is no denying that, but she she doen't want to eat. She can't eat. The small thought of eating makes her feel sick, despite the hunger she is currently feeling. Perhaps she could just not eat at all, starve herself, and perhaps eventually die, but wouldn't death save her from Andrew and her feelings of being trapped? Would death not allow her to escape from the Hell she felt as though she is currently in? Perhaps that is her only option left.

"You're not fine," Sirius' voice brings her out of her thoughts, as she lightly shakes her head and forces herself to concentrate on the boy in front of her. There would be time for those kinds of thoughts later. And she knew, like the thoughts of Andrew hurting her, these thoughts of death will not simply just go away.

But before she can respond and further insist that she is indeed fine, the Hospital Wing door is loudly forced open and heavy footsteps make their way over to Christine's bed. Andrew looks back and forth between Christine and Sirius, confused of why he of all people is sitting in the chair beside his girlfriend's bed. He hides his anger with a well played look of concern for Christine as he makes his way over to her hospital bed.

"Are you okay, Chrissy?" his voice mirroring the concern of Sirius and Amos, previously. He doesn't wait for an answer, before turning to Sirius and kindly asking, "would you mind leaving, so that I may talk alone with my girlfriend?"

Sirius seems slightly startled by Andrew's question. He shoots Andrew and Christine and puzzling look before walking out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Christine alone with the one person she desperately does not wish to be with at the moment.

"Why was Black here?" he asks her, his voice full of acusation, as he looks down at his weak girlfriend. His voice is not overly loud and he seems to almost be playing with her, like a cat would play with his food, as he awaits her answer.

"I don't know," she answers truthfully, her voice still weak, as she fears what he might say and even more, what he might do. Would he really hurt her for having absolutely no control over who came to see her why she was in the Hospital Wing? Would he really yell at her for a boy she barely knew showing concern about her well-being? Of course, she already knew the answer to these questions. Of course he would hurt her over something she had no control over. Of course he would. Of course.

He grabs her wrist, but rather than create another bruise, he merely looks at the bruise that is already forming there and smirks slightly. "Well, see that he stays away from you, or, well you know," he instructs her, before leaning over, placing a rough kiss on her soft, delicate, rosy lips and leaving the lonely Hospital Wing, his girlfriend left behind, tears threatening to fall from her glazed blue eyes as she drifts off to sleep, thoughts of death going in and out of her haunting nightmares.

**_So not very much Sirius/Christine interaction in that chapter, but never fear, more is coming as the story progresses. There was some Andrew/Christine so I hoped you liked what little of that there was. I'm really glad that you guys have read this far into the story, I really appreciate it, but I would love it even more if you could leave me a small review, telling me anything you wanted about the story, whether you like it, or think it needs a lot of work. Any kind of feedback is wanted. So far I have been able to update the story pretty fast, but for the next three weeks or so, I will probably not be able to update that much, if at all. I'll see what I can do and try my best to write quickly, but we'll have to wait and see. I plan to have some more serious Sirius/Christine interaction in the next chapter. I can't wait!! Also, the story is getting dark, with her thoughts of death and suicide, and more direct abuse from her boyfriend, so be careful reading further into the story if you do not like that kind of thing. The rating is Maure, after all._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_RAB_**


	8. Please

_Previous Chapter:_

_"She's in the Hospital Wing," Emilie said, but before she could say anymore Amos took off running towards the Hospital Wing to find his sister._

_Emilie began to follow him, with Michael behind her._

_"Is she okay?" Michael turned to ask Emilie, when he finally caught up with her. His voice was filled with concern as he looked over at his younger sister, fear etched on her pale face._

_"She passed out earlier; I'm pretty sure it is from lack of eating," she stated, as they finally made it to the Hospital Wing, to find nine people crowded around Christine's bed and a very annoyed Madame Pomfrey._

_**Hey guys here is Chapter Eight of Trapped! Finally! I had actually written this chapter a few days ago, but accidently deleted it.. boo! so i had to rewrite it all over again and so it has changed slightly, but I think I like this version of the chapter better anyways. I hope you like the story so far and I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a small little review to tell me what you think of the story so far.**_

**_By the way, the only things I own are the plot and any characters that you do not recognize from J.K. Rowling's fantastic series._**

**_In addtion, this chapter is getting a little darker and the coming chapters might be as well, so be warned._**

**_T R A P P E D_**

**__**

C H A P T E R E I G H T : P L E A S E

Emilie Thomas found herself in the Hospital Wing, her older brother, Michael, right at her heels as she walks over to her sleeping friend's bed. Christine Diggory looks so peaceful with her dirty blonde curls sprawled out against the pure white of the hospital bed's pillow. Her head is turned to the slide with her mouth ever so slightly open. Her normal sparkling blue eyes are closed as she rests, unaware of the crowd that is surrounding her bed.

Her brother sits in the chair beside her bed, his rough, large hand holding loosly on to Christine's tiny, soft, pale fingers as he watches her sleep. His face looks tired as it is clearly covered with worry and confusion, wondering why his sister could not possibly trust him enough to tell him what she is so afraid of. His breathing is heavy, evidently proving that he had just sprinted to arrive only moments before. Amos sits so very still has his own sparkling brown eyes observe Christine's still, angelic form.

Beside him, Lily stands with a hand resting on Amos' black hospital chair. Her flaming red hair is pulled out of her face and is flowing gracefully down her back. Her emerald green eyes watch her friend for any movement, signaling that she has awoken; but there is none, for the girl remains lost in her horrfying nightmares. She looks up for a moment as Emilie moves closer to the bed, but she quickly shifts her gaze back to Christine again, hoping that her friend is alright and begging that Christine would tell her her problems, so that Lily could some how try and help her.

Alice stands on the other side of Lily, with Frank behind her, holding her and offering her the comfort she so desperately needs. He has his arms tightly and protectively around her slim waist, as his fingertips lightly stroke against her hips in comfort. Her hands move from across her chest to overtop his hands as the two of them look down with sad faces at Christine. Alice's blonde hair is pulled to the side as Frank rests his chin on top of Alice's head.

On the other side of the bed stands the Marauders, each of them staring down at Christine. Sirius stands slightly ahead of the rest with his hands stuffed inside his black robe's pocket. He pulls his right hand out for a moment to scratch the back of his neck before roughly shuffing it back inside of his pocket. James stands beside him, every few moments ruffling his hair causing it to be even messier than normal. He uses his left hand to push his glasses farther up his nose as he briefly looks over at Sirius and then back at the sleeping girl, as if trying to figure out their connection and why on earth his group of friends are here watching this girl they barely know, even despite the fact they are in the same house. He looks over to Lily and is alarmed by the sadness that consumes her own delicate face.

Remus looks down at the girl with concern. He did not know her very well, but on the occasion that had stuided together and he knew she was a very sweet girl, who spoke when she had something of value to say. He was not entirely sure why he and his friends were there in the Hospital Wing with her, but he did not let that confusion show on his worn, rugged face. Peter on the other hand, let it show. The blonde, chubby boy who clearly seemed to be a misfit in his group of friends could not for the life of himself figure out why they were they in the Hospital Wing watching this young woman. His face easily revealed the boredom he felt as he looked around the room, absentmindedly, searching for something of amusement.

At the foot of the bed stood Emilie's brother, Charlie, who she was utterly surprised to find there at all. A seventh year Gryffindor, on the quidditch team, Charlie was an attractive, muscular boy with the traditional Thomas family brown hair. He had had his hands in his pockets, eyes cast downward at Christine's limp form, but quickly went over to greet his sister and younger brother upon their arrival in the Hospital Wing. He put his arms around Emilie and pulled her into a comforting hug, whispering, "she's going to be okay," in her ear, before placing a brotherly kiss on the top of her head, offering her comfort that she so desperately needed at the moment.

She nodded her head, her face still tucked into his broad chest, before she pulled away, looking at him in the eye and then shifting her gaze over to her friend. She was not surprised of course to see Amos, Frank, Lily, and Alice there, but Emilie was deeply confused on why James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black were standing by Christine's bed.

Madame Pomfrey looked utterly appalled at the fact that there was so many people surrounding the resting girl's hospital bed and wasted no more time before shuffling people out of the room. "I really must insist that some of you leave," she stated, before continuing in her normal, authoritative voice, "it would be too overwelming for so many people to be here when the poor girl wakes up."

Without shifting his gaze away from his baby sister, Amos pleaded with her, "please Madame Pomfrey, I really wish to be here for my sister when she does wake up." His voice was soft and barely audible, but Madame Pomfrey had heard it perfectly and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes, you may stay Mr. Diggory." she replied, fully understanding his feelings and postion on the matter. "I am going into my office to fill out some forms. If enough of you have not left by the time I return, I am going to kick everyone out, with the exception of Mr. Diggory." Without waiting for a reply, the elderly woman turned on her heel and walked away from the group of teenagers and entered her office, before gently closing the door behind her.

Charlie and Michael Thomas both swiftly gave their younger sister hugs and a kiss on the forehead, offering her comfort, before leaving the Hospital Wing and heading back to their respected common rooms. They both knew that they could not be one of the ones to stay in the Hospital Wing with Christine and wanted to allow her closest friends to stay.

James, Remus, and Peter left only seconds after Michael and Charlie, following Charlie back to the Gryffindor common room. They were surprised to find that Sirius was not following behind them and exchanged confused looks at their friends sudden instance to be around Christine Diggory.

Frank Longbottom pulled Alice Walker into a tight hug and kissed her gently on the check, whispered in her ear, "goodbye," before following after the other boys, leaving Emilie, Lily, Alice, Amos, and Sirius behind to stay with Christine.

Amos was still holding his sister's hand when she began to stir ever so slighly a minute later. Her head turned to the other side, her eyes fluttered for a mere instant, a moan escaped her unusually extra pale lips, and her body twitched a small centimeter or so. Amos' hand tightened just a little on his sister's hand as she began to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. She blinked a few times, before opening her eyes completely and looking around the room. She attempted a smile at her brother, Alice, Lily, and Emilie, but none of them returned it, each of them only showin faces of conern. Christine seemed surprised by her surroundings, but did not let it bother her in the least. She remained silent as the reasons why she was in the Hospital Wing flooded through her brain.

Quickly, Madame Pomfrey exited her office, a potion in her hand, as she rushed over to Christine's bed. "Drink this up," she instructed as she thrusted the potion forwards, towards Christine. "It will help you gain some of your strength back," she explained as the diry blonde gulped down the disguisting, foul smelling, mulky green potion. Her gag reflexes kicked in, but she quickly resisted and swallowed the nasty potion, her face twisting in disguist. Madame Pomfrey shook her head slightly at the girls reaction, before returning back to her office.

"Are you okay, Teeny?" Amos asked his sister, his voice once again just above a whisper. His eyes stayed on her as he waited patiently for her to answer, knowing she would not tell the truth and insist that she was 'perfectly okay' even though she clearly was not at all.

"I'm fine," she answered, just as he predicted. The other four all stood silent, watching carefully the sibling interaction that was taking place. Christine began to sit up to emphasize her point that she truly was 'fine', but Amos stopped her before she could sit up all of the way.

"No you are not," he spoke, his voice louder and with more force than before, yet still not much louder than a whisper, as he made her lay down once again.

"Christine," Lily said softly, from beside Amos, "please," she begged.

Amos shook his head slighly, his dark blonde hair falling down once again by his face as he stopped. He turned towards Alice, Lily, and Emilie, "could I please talk to my sister alone?" he asked gently as he looked into their eyes for an instant, before once again looking back over at Christine.

He held Emilie Thomas' gaze longer than the rest as they each nodded their heads and made their way out of the Hosptial Wing. Sirius Black, who had yet to say anything, trailing behind them as they made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Please," Amos begged his sister as he stared into her deep blue eyes. He said nothing else and waited, hoping, begging that she would tell him who had been hurting her.

"Please what?" she asked, playing dumb, as she looked back into his own deep brown eyes. She reached her hand up and gently rubbed her eyes, before looking at him again.

"Please tell me," he tried again, once again hoping for some kind of response from her, other than a question, but he knew his hopes were only in vain. She would not give in so easily to him and she would once more refuse to tell him what has being going on.

"Tell you what?" She was acting like a child; a child who knew exactly what you wanted and yet played dumb and refused to give it to you, in hopes that they could avoid the confrontation as long as possible.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Please tell me why you are in the Hosptial Wing; tell me why you haven't been eating properly; tell me what you are so afraid of; tell me who has been giving you those bruises; tell me why you won't tell me any of this; tell me why you will not trust me, when all I want to do is help you and protect you." His voice was stronger, louder, and yet full of pleading as he looked down at his little sister. "I want to help you Teeny; I want to help you so badly, but you won't let me. Just say a name; tell me the jerk's name and all of this will be over, I promise, he will never touch you ever again, I promise." He bent his head as he finished, desperately wanting to cry in the pain his sister was causing him; but he didn't cry, he had to be strong, his sister needed him to be strong when she was unable to be it herself.

She didn't say anything, but instead just shook her head, 'no.' Her voice failed her. She wanted to tell him; she wanted to tell him so badly, but she couldn't. She wanted to believe him, to know that he would never allow Andrew to hurt her ever again, but she knew, she knew Andrew would find a way to hurt her again and then, then he would hurt her so much more than he was hurting her right now. She would never be able to escape him, for she would always be trapped. Amos, nor anyone else could help her now.

But Amos could not understand. He couldn't understand why his little sister didn't trust him. He didn't understand why she wouldn't just tell him who was hurting her so badly. Why couldn't she let Amos protect her, like he was suppose to do? Why could she not trust him and allow him to help her? It was killing him inside, to know that this girl, sitting in front of him, that he loved with all his heart could not utter one simple name, so that he could make all of her pain and fear go away forever. What was he suppose to do now?

Slowly he got up and quietly left the Hosptial Wing, unable to sit there and see his baby sister in the pain he knew she was currently going through. He couldn't simply sit there and watch her silent tears, knowing that he could do absolutely nothing about, because she was in too much fear to even utter a name.

* * *

"Are you awake?" a quiet voice asked her as she rested again in her hospital bed. She turned towards the voice and was surprised to meet steel eyes and dark hair.

"Why are you here?" she asked the boy, confusion written all over her face and dripping off of each word she spoke to him.

Sirius took a seat in the chair beside her bed, the one that Amos had previously sat at. "I just came to make sure you were okay," he stated simply, his voice soft and kind.

That still didn't answer her question. She couldn't figure out why Sirius Black of all people was here and why he even cared. He had a whole fan club after him, filled with blonde bimbos; why was he not hanging out with them, snogging them and whatever the hell else that he does with them? She really did not feel the need for another person to be nagging her about the bruises that were covering her body and the fact that she had passed out only a few hours ago from lack of food and drink. Did she not have enough people doing that to her already, what with Amos, Emilie, Lily, and Alice and most likely Emilie's brothers as well? Why could they just not leave her alone and realize that no matter how much they wanted to help, they could not help her from her entrapment?

"I'm fine," Christine answered him, the same way she had answered Amos only a mere three hours ago. She wondered where he was now, probably in another class or even getting ready for dinner. Dinner. The thought made her stomach grow obnoxiously loud and she groaned to herself at the thought.

She was hungry. There was no denying that, but she she didn't want to eat. She couldn't eat. The small thought of eating made her feel sick, despite the hunger she was currently feeling. Perhaps she could just not eat at all, starve herself, and perhaps eventually die, but wouldn't death save her from Andrew and her feelings of being trapped? Would death not allow her to escape from the Hell she felt as though she was currently in? Perhaps that was her only option left.

"You're not fine," Sirius' voice brought her out of her thoughts, as she lightly shook her head and forced herself to concentrate on the boy in front of her. There would be time for those kinds of thoughts later. And she knew, like the thoughts of Andrew hurting her, those thoughts of death would not simply just go away.

But before she could respond and further insist that she was indeed fine, the Hospital Wing door was loudly forced open and heavy footsteps made their way over to Christine's bed. Andrew looked back and forth between Christine and Sirius, confused of why he of all people was sitting in the chair beside his girlfriend's bed. He hid his anger with a well played look of concern for Christine as he made his way over to her hospital bed.

"Are you okay, Chrissy?" his voice mirroring the concern of Sirius and Amos, previously. He didn't wait for an answer, before turning to Sirius and kindly asking, "would you mind leaving, so that I may talk alone with my girlfriend?"

Sirius seemed slighly startled by Andrew's question. He shot Andrew and Christine and puzzling look before walking out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Christine alone with the one person she desperately did not wish to be with at the moment.

"Why was Black here?" he asked her, his voice full of acusation, as he looked down at his weak girlfriend. His voice was not overly loud and he seemed to almost be playing with her, like a cat would play with his food, as he awaited her answer.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, her voice still weak, as she feared what he might say and even more, what he might do. Would he really hurt her for having absolutely no control over who came to see her why she was in the Hospital Wing? Would he really yell at her for a boy she barely knew showing concern about her well-being? Of course, she already knew the answer to these questions. Of course he would hurt her over something she had no control over. Of course he would. Of course.

He grabbed her wrist, but rather than create another bruise, he merely looked at the bruise that was already forming there and smirked slightly. "Well, see that he stays away from you, or, well you know," he instructed her, before leaning over, placing a rough kiss on her soft, delicate, rosy lips and leaving the lonely Hospital Wing, his girlfriend left behind, tears threatening to fall from her glazed blue eyes as she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of death going in and out of her haunting nighmares.

**_So not very much Sirius/Christine interaction in that chapter, but never fear, more is coming as the story progresses. There was some Andrew/Christine so I hoped you liked what little of that there was. I'm really glad that you guys have read this far into the story, I really appreciate it, but I would love it even more if you could leave me a small review, telling me anything you wanted about the story, whether you like it, or think it needs a lot of work. Any kind of feedback is wanted. So far I have been able to update the story pretty fast, but for the next three weeks or so, I will probably not be able to update that much, if at all. I'll see what I can do and try my best to write quickly, but we'll have to wait and see. I plan to have some more serious Sirius/Christine interaction in the next chapter. I can't wait!! Also, the story is getting dark, with her thoughts of death and suicide, and more direct abuse from her boyfriend, so be careful reading further into the story if you do not like that kind of thing. The rating is Maure, after all._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_RAB_**

**_UPDATED: SUNDAY, JUNE 8TH, 2008_**


	9. Suffer

**Hey guys, so I have been updating pretty regularly and now that it is summer I will be able to update faster, hopefully. I would really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think of my story thus far and leave me a little review, even if you just said "love it" or "hate it"... anything would be welcomed and appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

_"Why was Black here?" he asked her, his voice full of acusation, as he looked down at his girlfriend. His voice was not overly loud and he seemed to almost be playing with her as he awaited her answer._

_"I don't know," she answered truthfully, her voice still weak, as she feared what he might say and even more, what he might do._

_He grabbed her wrist, but rather than create another bruise, he merely looked at the bruise that was already forming there and smirked slighly. "Well, see that he stays away from you, or, well you know," he instructed her, before leaning over, placing a rough kiss on her soft, delicate lips and leaving the lonely Hospital Wing, his girlfriend left behind, tears threatening to fall from her glazed blue eyes as she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of death going in and out of her haunting nighmares._

AND NOW...

T R A P P E D

**C H A P T E R 9 : S U F F E R**

Christine Diggory awoke to drawn curtains surrounding her bed, blocking most of the light from directly hitting her as she lay in her bed sheets. Looking down, Christine realized she was not in her Gryffindor dormitory like she had originally believed, but rather in the Hospital Wing, judging by the fact the sheets that were covering her bruised and tired body were white and not the typical red and gold Gryffindor sheets. She turned her head to the side and gently stretched out her exhausted body as she tried to make up her mind of whether or not to physically get up. Memories of what happened the previous day flashed through her mind as she tries to figure out how she got here in the first place.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice says to her, kindly, as something or rather, someone quickly pulls back the ragged, white curtains surrounding her temporary bed. Madame Pomfrey's soft face comes into Christine's view, giving the young girl an attempted smile, before thrusting a bubbling potion into Christine's pale, thin hand. "Drink this," she commands, before swiftly turning and walking away from her patient.

The potion is a puke green color and looks a little too thick for a drink. Steam comes from the top of the cup as Christine uses her left hand to plug her nose and quickly gulps down the disgusting potion, before putting a look of pure disgust on her face.

"It's not that bad," Madame Pomfrey almost jokes as she watches the look on Christine's pale face from across the room. "You'll have to stay here until lunch, but after that you can go," she answers Christine's unasked question.

Christine nods her head in understanding, though she isn't sure why she has to stay in the dreadful hospital wing for that long. Does Madame Pomfrey not realize that she would be missing two lessons this morning, not to mention the number of lessons she has missed the previous day? It would surely take her sometime to catch up with her classmates on the material she has missed. However, she knew Lily would be more than enthusiastic to help her in her time of need.

Madame Pomfrey walks back over with a large tray of assorted breakfast foods; eggs, toast, pancakes, biscuits, muffins, ham, bacon, and plenty of pumpkin juice. "Sit up," the nurse commands and reluctantly Christine obeys, before the nurse lays the tray on the young girl's lap. "Eat," Madame Pomfrey instructs, once again, as if speaking to a young toddler who is learning to eat on her own for the very first time, rather than a teenage girl.

Christine does not wish to eat. How could she eat with the fear that ran through her, not knowing when Andrew would once again hurt her? How could she just sit here and eat when she was hiding from her brother and her best friends? She didn't wish to eat and at the same time, she could not find the strength to eat. And yet, what would Madame Pomfrey do if she saw she refuses to eat? She would surely suspect something and then, then what?

She forces herself to eat some, but not much. She eats a few bites of toast, a little egg, and a few sips of pumpkin juice, but it was not nearly enough food to sustain a person. Deciding the little food she had eaten was enough; she gently places her fork on her plate and pushes the food quickly away, as if eating any more of it will cause her to vomit. She does not want to look at. The food reminds her of before, before Andrew harmed her, before she lied to her friends and brother, before she had even considered thoughts of escape from this terrifying life. She wants her old life back, but unlike her ability to control the food she eats, she could not control this part of her life.

Madame Pomfrey shakes her head when she sees how little the girl before her ate. It was so unhealthy to eat the way this girl did and it was no wonder the girl had passed out the day before and is as skinny as she is. "Are you finished?" the nurse asks her patient as she gestures towards the breakfast tray on Christine's lap. She knows the answer, but she asks it anyways, praying that the girl would say she had not yet finished eating.

Christine nods her head 'yes', gently, before the nurse picks up the tray and walks out of the large room.

The door to the Hospital Wing opens and a young man looks carefully around the room, as if he might miss something important if he looks too fast. A tall, muscular boy with dark brown hair enters the room and approaches Christine's bed.

"Hello Christine," he says as he reaches her white sheeted bed. "We need to have a talk."

Christine inwardly groans. "I'm not sure that's necessary; see my Dad already gave me 'the talk,' and so did my brother right after I started going out with my boyfriend. Actually come to think of it, I think you gave me 'the talk,' too, so you see, we really don't need to have this conversation," Christine tries to explain to the boy before her.

"Christine, you are well aware that is not the talk that I am referring to," he says, shaking his head, causing his dark hair to gently fly around about his head.

"Then what talk are you referring to, Michael?" she asks, her voice quieter than it was a moment previous as she realizes there may be no way around it.

"He's worried about you Christine. Don't you see that? He is going absolutely insane because he cannot protect you." Michael Thomas' voice is serious and soft as he looks straight into Christine's deep blue eyes. "Why can't you let him help you? Why won't you let anyone help you?" He observes her, waiting for her to answer all of his questions.

"I don't know what you are ta—" she starts, childishly.

"Oh come off it, of course you know what I'm talking about Christine, so please don't give me that crap. Your brother won't stop worrying about, won't stop talking about you. He can help you, we can all help you, but you have to let us. Why can't you talk to your friends about this? Or your brother? Or me, Christine, aren't we friends, can you not let me help you?" His voice was pleading, but serious.

"You can't help me," Christine states simply, absent-mindedly confirming what she had always been denying. She shakes her head and her messy curls go flying. She reaches her arm up to her neck and rubs on her latest bruises gently, all the while continuing to stare into one of her best friend's brother's eyes and her brother's best friend.

"If not me, then your brother, or your friends, or a teacher, or your boyfriend, or someone who cares about you!" he instructes her, his voice beginning to fill with the frustration he already feels. "Don't you understand? This isn't just affecting you; it's affecting everyone around you and while you suffer, we all suffer. We all want to help you and I promise you, we can help you, all you have to do is give us one little name and all the pain you suffer through will stop. The bruises will stop." He sounded so promising, so able, so sure, and he made everything seem so much simpler and easier than it truly was.

"They will never stop," she tells him, simply.

"Christine…" he tries.

"Why do you even care?" her voice grows louder as she grows to her full, sitting height.

He looks at her shocked for a moment. He stuffs his large, tan hands in his pockets as he looks down at her. "You are my baby sister's best friend and you are my best friend's sister, how can I possibly not care? You are a sister me."

It was true. The two of them had known each other for a very long time and their two families spent so much time together that it seemed like they were all family. He was like a brother to her and like her real brother she still felt she could not tell him the truth about these bruises. He was definitely her favorite Thomas brother. While David, the oldest, and Charlie the third brother, were way too sucked into quidditch, and Kyle was way too in to books and following the rules, Michael had this certain quality about him that really made you feel like he had your best interest at heart. He could be funny and yet he knew when jokes and laughter were completely inappropriate. He knew what to say and when to say it, just as he was doing right now. Yet no one, not even Michael could get her to tell them the truth, yet.

"I can't…I can't tell you…it will only…it will only get worse," her voice is small and shaky. "There is nothing anyone can do to stop it."

Michael is about to retort and insist that he and Amos could surely make it stop, when he hears footsteps and turns around to find Madame Pomfrey walking over to them.

"You should be getting to class now, Mr. Thomas," she speaks kindly. "Christine will be out of here around lunchtime, you may see her then."

Michael nods his head towards the nurse, before turning back towards Christine. "This conversation isn't over," he tells her, his voice somewhere between concerned and angered, before turning on his heel and exiting the Hospital Wing.

Only moments after Michael left, Christine slides out of her sitting position, lies down, and falls back into a deep sleep.

_She is in a deserted classroom, alone, sitting atop one of the many, many desks in the room. She looks around her and the room feels oddly cramped, cold, damp, and dirty. The room is rather small, and the many desks only make the room seem smaller. Looking over by the doorway, she sees that rather than a door in place, there are bars, just like one might see at a prison. The two windows in the room on the way behind her also have bars atop them, rather then the normal glass._

_She slowly and carefully gets up from her seat on the desk and quickly makes her way over to the bar-covered doorway. She pulls at it and pushes it with all her might, but the door is clearly locked and will not release her from her entrapment. She runs as fast as she can to one window and then the other, trying the same pulling, pushing, and shoving, that she had previously done on the door, but nothing works. She is trapped inside this tiny, cramped room and there was no way she is going to be able to escape._

"_I won't let you go," a voice calls to her, coming from the door. The voice sends shivers down her arms as the speaker talks to her. It is definitely a male voice, one filled with power and control. She recognizes it, though she wishes she did not. She blinks, as if by closing and reopening her eyes this terribly nightmare will simply go away. She starts walking towards it, slowly, cautiously, each step she takes is silent against the cold, hard, stone floor as she carefully makes her way over to the barred door. "You cannot escape me," the voice says again, this time even louder. Christine hugs herself as she continues to slowly walk over, attempting to shield herself from the freezing cold room._

_She reaches the door and sees in the doorway on the other side of the bars, her boyfriend, Andrew. His voice is filled with control and authority as once more he speaks to her; "Nobody can help you, Chrissy."_

Christine awakes with a scream. Her small, delicate body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and her heart is racing fast. The nurse comes rushing over to see what was the matter with her only patient.

"Are you okay, Dear?" Madame Pomfrey askes Christine when she arrives at the young girl's bedside. The older nurse's face has some concern on it as she carefully watches the dirty blonde girl before her.

Christine nods her head slowly and then mutters in a barely audible voice, "It was just a nightmare."

"I'll get you some Calming Drought," the older woman responds quickly, before turning around and heading towards her medicine supply.

The woman returns about a minute later with a potion and hands it to the girl in bed. "Here, Ms. Diggory, drink this up."

Christine takes the light blue, watery potion and quickly downs it, but is pleased to see that it is not that bad tasting. She sets the empty potion glass on the bedside table and turns her head to face Madame Pomfrey, her messy curls flying all around her head. "May I leave now?" she asks, her voice much calmer, though still very quiet.

"In just a moment, I need to speak with you first," the nurse responds to her, causing Christine to give her a slightly confused look.

"What about?" Thoughts race through Christine's mind of what the conversation may or may not be about. Then Christine realizes, it has to be about the bruises. It is quite obvious that Madame Pomfrey must have seen them while she was taking care of her patient. Several of them were quite visible and definitely enough to get the elder nurse curious about her young patient's nasty bruises.

"One of my responsibilities as a nurse and employee of this school is to report any foul play I see back to my superiors, in this case our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. With that said, it is my job to inform the Headmaster of the multiple bruises you have on your body, Ms. Diggory." Madame Pomfrey's voice was smooth, filled with concern, and gentle as she explained the situation to the girl before her. She was an understanding woman, who really did care for the well-being of her students and she would do what she needed to to protect them to the best of her ability.

"But Madame Pomfrey, these bruises aren't anything, I promise. I'm just rather clumsy you see," Christine tries to explain.

The nurse shakes her head, showing she really does not believe the girl's excuse. "Clumsy or not clumsy, I still have to inform the Headmaster of the situation. That is the end of this discussion young lady. You are allowed to go now."

Christine quickly nods her head up and down, before reaching for her normal clothes on the shelf of her bedside table. She closes the curtains surrounding her bed and slowly takes her time changing, being careful not to do anything that may cause her sore bruises to hurt more than they already do. She gently rubs her thumb over the two newest bruises, the one on her neck and the one on her wrist.

When she is done changing, she swiftly gets out of the bed, exits the Hospital Wing, and decides to go and see if anyone is in the common room at this time. Glancing at the clock on the wall at the entrance of the Hospital Wing, Christine comes to the conclusion that lessons would not be over for another ten minutes and almost undoubtedly nobody would be in the Gryffindor Common Room, but she heads there anyways; after all, students will be arriving there in the next few minutes.

However, when Christine does arrive in the Gryffindor Common Room a couple of minutes later she is surprised to find that there was already one occupant.

"I see you are out of the Hospital Wing," Sirius Black says to Christine Diggory, in greeting.

"I see you are not in class," she responds in a matching tone.

"Yes, well, I can't imagine Minnie will miss me too much," he retortes, as he rises from his seat on the comfy, red couch and takes a few steps toward her.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I think I will go up to my dormitory," Christine informs him, as she tries to walk past him, but he holds out his arm and stops her.

"Please Christine," his voice goes soft as he gently speaks to her. "Will you please tell me who has been hurting you?" he asks.

"Why do you care?" she repeats her question from earlier, although to a different boy.

"Because I know that I can truly help you and you can trust me," he answers back, his arm reaching up to push one of her dirty blonde curls behind her ear.

"You can't help me. Nobody can help me," she responds, before forcefully pushing past the black haired, grey eyed boy, and rushing up the stairs to her sanctuary.

* * *

**Thanks so much for continuing to read my story and I really hope you like it so far. As promised, I did get some more Sirius/Christine interaction, but not that much--much more will be coming in the following chapters. This chapter showed us a little of the friendship between Christine and Michael as well as the fact that the staff of the school has also been noticing the bruises on Christine, which will cause some intervention on their part in later chapters. Please leave me a little review and hopefully I will get the next chapter out soon (my goal is to have it out in the next three days, but we will see...reviews might make me write faster...)**

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

Updated Sunday, June 15th, 2008

Updated Monday, June 16th, 2008


	10. Advice

****

Hey guys! I got this chapter up much faster than the last one, so I am pretty happy about that. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really like knowing what you guys think of my story so far. This chapter gets a little darker, kind of like how it was two chapters ago (chapter 8). Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

**Thanks,**

**RAB**

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Please Christine," his voice went soft as he gently spoke to her. "Will you please tell me who has been hurting you?" he asked._

_"Why do you care?" she repeated her question from earlier._

_"Because I know that I can truly help you and you can trust me," he answered back, his arm reaching up to push on of her dirty blonde curls behind her ear._

_"You can't help me. Nobody can help me," she responded, before forcefully pushing past the black haired, grey eyed boy, and rushing up the stairs to her sanctuary._

**And now... Chapter 10**

T R A P P E D

**C H A P T E R 1 0 : A D V I C E**

What is she suppose to do? She cannot tell anyone. She cannot protect herself from him. Could she really only sit back and let him hurt her? Why can she not she stand up for herself? Why can she not make him stop? Why can she not go to a teacher with her problem? Or talk to her friends? Or speak with her family? Or confide in her brother?

Christine Diggory sits on her own, comfortable, red and gold queen sized bed, with the red curtains drawn around her. Although it was still very much daytime, the curtains allow only a small amount of light to enter her tiny sanctuary of a bed. She holds tightly onto her pillow, her legs curled up beside her so that she is in the fetal position. Her position makes her seem even more baby-like, helpless, and vulnerable.

How could this boy be doing this to her? She had known him since before she even started at Hogwarts, when her brother brought him over for a few days during Christmas break of his first year. He was such a good friend of Amos' and yet he still hurt one of his best friends' little sisters. He had this power over Christine and she felt as if forever more she would be entrapped in his clutches.

How can she escape him? How can she possibly get away from him? Nobody will believe that he is the one who is hurting her. She cannot possibly tell anyone. She cannot break up with him. She cannot escape him. Unless….

Is she really that desperate? Is she really that weak? Or maybe, just maybe she would be stronger if she did it, because if she did go through with it, it would mean she is strong enough to escape, no matter what. But what about her family? What about her friends? Could she leave them, or more so, could she allow herself to lose them?

It would be so permanent. Surely, surely there must be another way out, right? But as the young, troubled girl lay lost in the warmth of her bed, she could not for the life of her think of an alternative to this. Did it really come down to this? Would she really have to choose between living in fear, pain, and sorrow, or committing the ultimate sin…suicide?

Suddenly the door to her shared dormitory opens and someone enters the room. Lost behind the curtains and mixed up in the sheets of her bed, Christine is unsure of who it is that takes away her solitude. She simply lays there in the bed, continuing to hug the pillow, as she waits, waits to see who is there.

"Christine," the voice calls, softly, as if the owner is afraid she might awaken the girl before her on the bed. "Are you awake, Christine?" the girl asks. The voice is so familiar and Christine is well aware of who it is.

Christine does not immediately reply, but rather lays there, trying to decide whether or not she wants to get up at all; whether or not she even had the strength to get up and face one of her best friends. Deciding she felt the need to talk to her friend for the first time in nearly a day, Christine carefully pulls back the curtains surrounding her bed to greet the curly, dark haired girl, standing by her bed. The amount of light suddenly allowed into her sanctuary momentarily blinds Christine, but unlike many of the problems currently in her life, she recovers quickly.

"Hi Emilie," the girl greets her friend as she pushes back her covers and begins to sit up in her bed. She pushes her wavy, blonde curls behind her ears as she looks up at one of her best friends, one of the very friends she has been lying to for far too long.

Emilie Thomas walks closer to her friend's bed. "Are you feeling better?" she asks, in her unusually worried voice, which is becoming increasingly more common. Typically the girl was laid-back and worry free, but with each new bruise she sees on her friend's body, the more the worried voice would appear

Christine nods her head and mumbles a "yes," before reaching up and playing with her long, curly hair, twirling in around her right index finger.

"Did you eat something?"

Christine nods her head again, "yes, Madame Pomfrey gave me some food and wouldn't let me leave until I ate some of it. I'm so full." What a lie. She is starving.

"I was told to come fetch you," Emilie began as she folds her arms across her chest. "Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office as soon as possible. I was told to tell you that he really likes lemon drops…"

Christine looks at her oddly… lemon drops? Weren't those some muggle candy? What does his fondness for a certain muggle candy have to do with anything?

Noticing Christine's confused look, Emilie shakes her head and forces a laugh. "It's the password to his office, Chrissy," she laughs again.

Christine nods her head in understanding. "Right, I knew that," she jokes, as she climbs out of her bed and searches the room for her midnight black shoes. She finally finds them underneath a shirt that had been previously thrown aside; most likely it was Emilie's shirt; she was the messiest of the girls in their dorm after all.

She slowly makes her way out of the dormitory, down into the common room and out through the portrait hole. She is in no hurry. After all, she knows exactly what Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to her about and she has no desire at all to have that conversation with him, or anyone else for that matter.

Emilie shakes her head at her friend and slowly walks down to the common room after her friend. When she arrives in the overly large room she sees that Christine has already left and the common room is only being occupied by one person, Remus Lupin. Everyone else must have been at lunch.

Remus Lupin sits quietly on one of the most comfortable, red, Gryffindor couches, a school book on his lap and parchment all over the desk before him, clearly doing homework, most likely homework that had been assigned during one of his classes that morning. Remus was like that; very prompt and saw no reason to ever procrastinate, a quality that he did not share with the rest of his friends and the majority of the Gryffindor house.

Emilie makes her way over to the boy and takes the seat next to him. She needs help and she knows that Remus is definitely nice enough to help someone in need. She can positively trust Remus and that is what she needs right now; someone she can trust and help her try and solve her problem.

"Remus," she begins, looking over at him.

He looks up surprised, almost as if he is noticing her for the first time sitting there on that couch beside him. "Oh, hello," he greets kindly, closing his book shut and gently placing it with more than enough care on the coffee table in front of him, giving Emilie his full undivided attention.

"Can I ask you for some advice?" Her voice was small and delicate, much more different then the normal tone he hears when she speaks with Sirius or James. Of course, rather than speak with them, she is more likely to yell when it comes to those two.

It kind of surprised him that she was seeking advice from someone. She was very good at taking care of her own problems and the problems of others. She would rarely bit off more than she could chew and she was a very strong, independent young woman. Nevertheless, Remus was always happy to help a friend in need. "Of course," he answers her as he reaches up to scratch the back of his neck, avoiding messing up his light brown hair, like Sirius and James tend to do.

"Well you see I have this problem," she starts as she turns her body to face it, moving her legs to sit Indian style, with her back against the arm rest of the couch. "I know this girl and well you see somebody is hurting her, somehow, giving her bruises and who knows what else," her voice is slightly shaky and unsure if whether or not she should be telling this all to Remus. But then again, she did trust him and she was desperate for any amount of help that she could get, especially from him.

"I see," spoke Remus, as he turns his own body more to face the troubled girl before him. "And I assume that this girl who is being hurt is not in fact you?" he asks, kindly, though he knows the answer to that question.

She shakes her head 'no.' "She is a friend of mine. She thinks none of us notice what is going on, but we can all see it. We can see the fear in her eyes, the pain she is suffering through, the nightmares she has each night, her silent screams, and the bruises that cover her pale body. She thinks we don't notice that she doesn't eat anything, how much weight she is losing, and how pale she has become. Please Remus, I need to know what I can do to help her, when she won't let me help her herself." Remus had never seen Emilie Thomas act this way, so weak and vulnerable. She seemed so helpless as she pleaded for advice.

Remus nods his head in understanding. He is almost positive that the girl in question is actually Christine Diggory. He too had noticed her lack of appetite, the occasional bruise, and how much weaker and sadder she had become lately. "Have you told a teacher?" the boy asks, looking straight at the girl's eyes.

"No, but I think Madame Pomfrey ha found out and has told Dumbledore. He is speaking with my friend right now," Emilie explains.

"Have you talked to her yourself, about this?" Remus asks, though once again, he is pretty sure he knows the answer.

"Yes, of course. I have talked to her, all of her friends have spoken with her, her brother, my brother, probably her boyfriend, but she won't say anything. She won't talk to us about it, or give us a name, or allow us to help her in any way."

"Do you think someone is hurting her now, while she is at school, or do you think the bruises happened over the summer?" Remus asks her, his voice strong and kind.

"Most definitely someone at school," she responds, carefully.

"Have you noticed anyone around her that isn't normally?" he supplies another question for her.

"No, well…" she thought for a moment. "Actually yes, but… well, you see…." She paused. How was she suppose to tell Remus this?

"Who?" he askes, simply.

"Sirius Black."

Remus looks at her shocked. "Surely," he began. "Surely you do not think it is Sirius, who is hurting her, do you?" There is know way it was his friend. Sirius Black would never ever hurt a girl in any way. Never would Sirius hit a girl, let alone do something that gave a girl bruises and put fear in her heart. Sirius Black certainly had an affect on girls' hearts, but it never had anything to do with fear.

"I don't know," Emilie responds, truthfully. "What am I suppose to do Remus? I can't just sit back and watch my friend get hurt."

"Well, Dumbledore knows; that's good at least. Other than that, watch her carefully, try to talk to her, but don't push her."

Emilie nods her head slowly in understanding, her gaze shifts towards the window. She saw a bird fly right past it, free as can be. She wished Christine could be free as a bird as well.

"It's Christine, isn't it?" Remus asks her.

Emilie quickly turned her head to look at him, slightly shocked. She nods her head, before turning back towards the window to watch the bird outside.

* * *

Christine reaches the two, twin gargoyle statues that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. The statues stood proud and motionless as their eyes watch her, observing her, yet they remain still.

"Lemon Drop," Christine mutters to the statues, still finding it odd that Dumbledore would choose such a strange password.

The statues sprang alive and open up to allow the girl to enter the stairway. Taking her time and continuing to delay, she slowly makes her way up the stairs, before reaching a heavy oak door. She knocks softly on the door, almost praying that the Headmaster on the other side would not hear and she could altogether avoid having this discussion with the elderly man.

"You may enter," instructs a kind voice on the other side. So much for avoiding the discussion altogether…

Slowly the girl turns the knob on the door and entered the Headmaster's office. "Hello Professor Dumbledore," she greets in a quiet voice.

"Ah, Ms. Diggory, I am glad to see you got my message. Please, come in, and have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Christine did what she was told and carefully pulls out the red cushioned chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Now Ms. Diggory, is there anything, anything at all that you wish to tell me?" the older man asks her, his white hair glowing from the candlelight before him.

She stays silent for a moment, in thought. Could he help her? Could this man really help her get away from the boy that was hurting her? No. Nothing would stop Andrew, not even Dumbledore could help her. She wants to tell him. She wants to tell someone, but she couldn't. How could she show everyone how weak and vulnerable she was? How could she tell them how trapped she is and that she could not escape from the clutches of a mere teenage boy? No, she wouldn't tell him, nor anyone else anything. "No professor," she told him, in a soft, sweet voice, as she looked straight into his crystal blue eyes. "There is nothing."

He looks at her, questionably, nodded his head in disbelief. "Now Ms. Diggory you were called to my office today to discuss an interesting finding that Madame Pomfrey has discovered." He pauses, as if waiting for her to say something. When she makes no signs of interfering, he continues on. "We at Hogwarts truly want our students to feel protected and secure within our school's walls. Yet, Ms. Diggory, I have been told that you seem to have quite a large number of bruises, from an unnamed source. The staff of this school has all of our students' best interest at hearts and we want to help you. But first, you must help us. Please, Ms. Diggory, I beg you, for the safetly of yourself and all of the other students at this school, please tell me who gave you your bruises." He spoke to her like a grandfather would speak to his little granddaughter after someone stole the young girl's new toy.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I beg your pardon, but I didn't get these bruises from anyone; I am simply rather clumsy," she tries to explain.

He looks at her with a look that clearly says he did not believe her. "Very well Ms. Diggory, but I urge you to come speak with me if you need any kind of help at all."

She nods her head in understanding, before getting up and exiting the office as quick as possible. What is she suppose to do now? More and more people were getting suspicious of the bruises, though no one, no one at all was suspecting Andrew as the source of the problem.

As she walked down the hall, back to her dormitory to prepare for her lesson, her thoughts of escaping from her entrapment once again brought thoughts of suicide to her vulnerable mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story so far, I really appreciate it. I really hope that you are enjoying it and if so, please leave me a little review to tell me what you think of it. Sorry no Sirius/Christine action in this chapter, but more will come in later chapters, that is a promise. Right now I really just needed to show how what is happening to Christine affects her friends and the staff of Hogwarts. She is truly afraid at this point and to her the only way to escape would be to kill herself. These thoughts of death will continue in later chapters, so please be cautious when reading my story. Don't forget to leave me a review, or else!... just kidding!... (or maybe not...)**

**Thanks, **

**RAB**

UPDATED: SUNDAY, JUNE 16TH, 2008

_._


	11. Thoughts

**Hey guys! I'm already on chapter eleven! That is pretty sweet if I do so say myself. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and if so it would be so incrediably wonderful if you would leave me a review to tell me that. Or even if you don't like it (which I can't imagine you reading the this far into the story if you really truly hated it), but anyways tell me what you think in a review!! This story is still pretty dark, hint the mature rating, so be warned.**

**Happy reading,**

**RAB**

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I beg your pardon, but I didn't get these bruises from anyone; I am simply rather clumsy," she tries to explain._

_He looks at her with a look that clearly says he did not believe her. "Very well Ms. Diggory, but I urge you to come speak with me if you need any kind of help at all."_

_She nods her head in understanding, before getting up and exiting the office as quick as possible. What is she suppose to do now? More and more people were getting suspicious of the bruises, though no one, no one at all was suspecting Andrew as the source of the problem._

_As she walked down the hall, back to her dormitory to prepare for her lesson, her thoughts of escaping from her entrapment once again brought thoughts of suicide to her vulnerable mind._

**And now the next chapter ...**

T R A P P E D

**C H A P T E R 1 1 : T H O U G H T S **

Every school has that girl. You know the one I'm talking about. She's perfect in every possible way. The girl is absolutely gorgeous, typically has long, straight blonde hair that never seems to have a single little itty bitty wave in it. She always has these enchanting eyes that seem to captivate the attention of the entire male student population of the school. She is super thin, despite how much or how little the girl eats. She seems to be absolutely perfect at every single little thing she attempts to do. Her parents are of course, filthy rich, and buy her whatever she wants. The girl has so many friends, although the number of these so called friends is debatable, most of them only wanting to be her friend because of her perfection. The teachers all thing she is amazing and a model student, who never ever gets detention. Yet, despite all of this, she still can some how be a stuck up snob.

And of course, Hogwarts has said girl and her name is Violet Brown.

When Christine Diggory arrived in her dormitory, back from her meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Violet Brown was the only other girl in the room. Violet brushes her already perfectly straight blonde hair, her fingers running delicately through the soft, golden hair. Sitting in front of a vanity mirror she observes her appearance, but turns around when she hears Christine entering the room.

"Hello Christine," she says in a fake sweet voice, never stopping the long strokes of her brush through her light hair. Her green eyes sparkle knowingly as Christine closes the door behind her and walks over to her own bed.

"Hi Violet," Christine replies, not really in the mood to converse with the barbie doll in front of her. She opens up her trunk and searches through it for her books for the following lesson. Tossing aside a spare robe and a few pairs of socks, she digs deeper, searching for her Potions book.

"I heard you just got out of the Hospital Wing," Violet states. She stops brushing her hair and gently sets her bright pink brush on the table next her her, as if setting it down to roughly will cause her most prized possession to break.

How does one respond to that? Why yes, yes Christine Diggory just got out of the Hospital Wing; congratulations to Ms. Violet Brown for discovering that that is where Christine has been for the past day or so. Feeling no need to confirm what Violet already knows, Christine stays silent, her back to the only other person in the room, as she continues to rummage through her trunk for her potions book. Christine glances up at the clock; she has to be at her lesson in 10 minutes and it will take at least 8 to walk down to the dungeons from the Gryffindor common room.

Realizing that Christine has no intention to speak to her, Violet continues on with the conversation. "Why were you there in the first place?" she asks, curiously.

You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, so why must Violet always stick her noise where it does not actually belong? "Don't you have to go to potions class?" Christine asks. At last she has found what she had been searching for, her potions book. She pulls it out of her trunk and lets a achieved smile grace her rosy red lips.

"Oh, little old Slughorn wouldn't mind if I was a minute or two late, besides I have plenty of time," the golden blonde defended herself.

"Plenty of time my arse," Christine muttered under her breath, but Violet did not hear her. Christine stood up, book in her hand, and walked over to her bed, where her school bag lay, waiting.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Violet says, in another fake sweet voice, causing Christine to turn to face her. "We can walk to Potions class, together!" Violet picks up her school bag and swings it on her shoulder. "We have so much to talk about."

Christine was almost shocked. Almost. Violet was rarely this "sweet" to her, unless of course she wanted something. And knowing Violet Brown, the things she typically wanted the most were boys. Christine was nearly mildly interested which boy Violet wanted to date now. Of course it was most likely Sirius Black, but then again, if that is who she wanted now, she probably would not be acting so "sweet" towards Christine. No, it had to be a boy Christine was close to, like perhaps Amos or one of the Thomas brothers. Oh boy.

Christine stands up, grabs her bag, and begins walking out her dormitory, Violet right on her heel. Christine is annoyed when she realizes the blonde barbie has caught up with her. Violet offers her a fake smile, making Christine wonder why everything about the girl always seems so fake.

"So why were you in the Hospital Wing, again?" she asks, like Christine had already answered her question and she had merely forgotten the answer to it. Her voice is far too "cheerful" and quirky as she looks down at her freshly painted pink finger nails.

Like she doesn't already know. In fact, the whole school probably already knew about Christine passing out and being carried to the Hospital Wing by the infamous Sirius Black. Stupid gossip. At least the whole school didn't know about her bruises, that would be too much to handle if they did. "I guess I just passed out," Christine explains to her.

"Oh that is just awful," Violet responds, as the two of them exit the common room. Wow this was going to be a long walk to the dungeons.

Christine once again says nothing, unsure of what exactly to say to the girl before her. The two girls continued walking in silence, before finally reaching the potions classroom. Gleefully, Christine departed from Violet and made her way over to a seat by her friends.

"Hey Christine!" Emilie says, greeting her friend warmly. "I hope you are feeling better." Emilie offers her a warm smile as she twirls her curly brown hair around her index finger.

Christine nods her head and takes the empty seat beside her. "Where's Alice?" she asks, noticing just Lily and Emilie near her. It was at just that moment that Alice walks into the room, with Frank's arm protectively around her waist. "Nevermind."

"Attention class!" shouts a semi-excited Professor Slughorn. "I would like to begin today's lesson now," he continues as the class all simmers down and remains quiet. "Good, very good. Now today class, we shall be making a Calming Drought potion. Who can tell me what color the potion should be once completed correctly?"

To no one's surprise, Lily Evans hand shot up before the old professor had even finished his question. Christine knew the answer, in fact the whole class probably knew the answer, seeing how they all have probably been given a dose of Calming Drought from Madame Pomfrey during their years at Hogwarts, yet Lily seemed to be the only one with enough energy to shoot her hand up into the crisp, cool dungeon hair.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Evans, of course," he calls on her, his most prized student.

"When brewed correctly, the potion shall light blue in color, almost water like," she answers, perfectly, as always.

"Very good Ms. Evans, ten points to Gryffindor, I think." Why does he think? Why doesn't he know? "Now, we will now be dividing up into pairs. I have already assigned them--"

Everyone in the class groans loudly.

"Don't you worry," Slughorn continues, "you shall all be paired with a member of your house." Slughorn knew better than to pair Gryffindors and Slytherins together. "I will now call out the pairs:

"Evans and Potter," Lily groans, while James leaps for joy.

"Thomas and Lupin," Emilie looks rather relieved, knowing she could be paired with someone worse... like Sirius Black.

"Brown and Pettigrew," Violet looks horrified.

"Walker and Longbottom," Frank and Alice share happy glances.

"Diggory and Black," Christine looks up and meets Sirius' smiling face, as she realizes Sirius is moving over to sit next to her. She is too concentrated on Sirius and his action that she fails to hear Slughorn call out the rest of the pairs.

Andrew told her to stay away from him. Christine could not be Sirius' partner; what if Andrew found out and got mad? But then again, it was not like Christine CHOOSE to be his partner, she was merely assigned and how would Andrew possibly find out about this, so really maybe it isn't so bad at all--though it certainly isn't good...

Sirius sits down and smiles at her; clearly he is happy about the pairing. He ruffles his messy pitch black hair as his grey eyes stare into Christine's deep blue ones, trying to see what her current thoughts are.

"Hey," he greets her, his voice warm and caring, much different than his typical suave and flirty greetings.

"Hi," Christine answers back, her own voice small and distant, only slightly above a whisper. She turns her head and sees that Slughorn as finished calling out the pairs and has now written the instructions on the board. "I'll go get the ingredients," Christine offers, desperate to get away from him.

She misses him nodding his head and the way he watched her walk all the way to the ingredients cabinet, his grey eyes full of pity and sorrow, as he prepares the cauldron for the potion they will soon to be making.

Christine returns a moment later, her pace slow and calculated, careful not to rush another in counter with Sirius. She delicately places the ingredients on the counter, careful not to do it so her robes' arms rush up and her bruises could be seen by the whole world, well at least the class.

"Christine," he begins, his voice once again is quiet and warm, "please." He does not bother explaining what exactly he is asking her for.

She puts on a fake confused look as she raises her head from her potions book to meet his eyes. "Yes, Sirius?" she asks, but does not wait for an answer. "Shouldn't we begin the potion?"

"Yes, right," Sirius answers, slightly disappointed that the subject of importance has been dropped.

They did not speak for the rest of the lesson period.

Christine Diggory was sitting alone in the library, in the very back corner, where no one would see her unless they went all the way to the back. She was carefully hidden behind several bookcases as she read a book on Charms. So carefully hidden that the couple on the other side of the bookcase did not see nor hear Christine's silent reading.

The two's voices were hushed, but still loud enough that Christine could hear them, though at first she simply tried to block them out. That is until she heard them say her name...

"...Christine," a soft, feminine voice says to her companion.

"I know Baby, we're all worried about her," a masculine voice comforts her.

"But what am I suppose to do? We're all worried about her, Lily, Emilie, me, Amos, Andrew, you, probably Emilie's brothers, apparently Sirius Black, although I'm not sure why he has all of a sudden taken an interest..." The voice pauses and Christine realizes it must be Alice Walker talking. "Why can she not talk to us?" She seems close to tears as she spoke.

"I know Alice," (so it is Alice,) "maybe she'll come around, maybe if we just give her a little time and space, maybe she will come to us..." his voice trailed off, as if he was too very doubtful and Christine realized with certainty that it was Frank Longbottom.

"Why can she not understand that we can help her, we can stop her from getting any more bruises. We want to help her and hurt the bloody idiot that has been hurting her," Christine had never heard Alice's voice so dark and cursing. Alice seems close to tears with each new word she spoke.

Her voice becomes muffled for a moment and Christine can only assume that Frank has put his arm around her, as she speaks and cries into his shirt.

"Oh Alice," Frank comforts his girlfriend, "everything is going to be okay. I promise it will. She'll talk to us and we will figure this thing all out. I knows she sees it; she sees how this affects not just her, but everyone around her. She knows how worried we are all about her. She'll tell us, she has to tell us."

"She has to tell us," Alice repeats.

"She will come around."

"But how... how can you be so sure? It has been going on for so long, since what? the end of last year? And still... still she hasn't... still she hasn't told... told us."

"She will," Frank assures her, yet there is something in his voice that says he doesn't believe it himself.

"Will she? Or will she just allow the bruises to continue."

"Alice, it isn't that she is allowing the bruises to happen..."

"I know, I know, I just... I just cannot stand to think that someone is hurting her and she cannot trust us enough to help her." Alice's voice reveals the tears she is shedding. "I want to help her; we have to help her."

"I know you do; we all do. And the best way to do that is to show her, not force her," reasons Frank, his voice only barely louder than Alice's small, shy, sweet voice.

They both stay silent for a moment, most likely with their arms wrapped around each other, hugging in comfort, before Frank speaks again, "We should be heading to dinner now, Alice Baby," he says. Christine hears shuffling as the two of them stand up and quietly exit the Library.

Neither of them knew Christine Diggory, the subject of their conversation, has heard the entire thing.

Christine continues to sit alone in her secluded section of the library, pondering everything she has just heard. What is she to do now? She wants to tell her friends, really she did, but what good would that do? Who would believe it was Andrew? They would simply think that she was trying to pin it on him, rather than tell them who actually hurt her and then... and then the bruises would get worse. Then there would be even more than bruises. And then... then what?

"Oh, Chrissy, there you are!" a voice speaks to her, interrupting her thoughts. "I have been looking for you all over, but of course I should not be too surprised to see you here, in the library, probably catching up on the lessons you missed before, huh?" a masculine voice continues.

She knows who it is and she has no desire to look up and look into the boy's eyes. She does not wish to see his face, hear his voice, smell his cologne, feel his touch, and taste his lips upon hers. Yet she knows, she knows that all of that is coming too soon for her liking.

"Hello Andrew," she greets, a fake smile plastered onto her pale, soft face. She wonders now, just like she wonders every time she sees him, if he will give her another bruise, how far he will push her and make her do things she has absolutely no desire whatsoever to do. Would he leave her in tears? in fear? in pain?

But of course she knows the answer to those questions: yes. Yes he will leave her with fresh tears flooding down her white face, with an increase of fear flowing through her body, and no doubt a new bruise on her delicate body. There is no doubt in her mind at all.

Andrew takes the seat next to her, pushing her books away from her as he sits down. His hand immediately comes in contact with Christine's thigh, as he slowly begins to rub his hand up in down her upper leg. His other hand pulls her closer to him, as she soon finds herself in a heated kiss with him. Andrew not liking the positions of their bodies, takes his right hand off of Christine's thigh and immediately pulls her and himself up, so they are both standing, before he pushes her against the wall and kisses her fiercely.

His kiss is rough and controlling as his tongue slips into Christine's tiny mouth. His hands roam her body, as his own body pushes her harder against the wall, her back in more pain than comfort.

His mouth leaves her own, trailing kisses up her checks until it reaches her ear, his breath tickling her ear as he speaks into it, "perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private..." he whispers, seductively.

Of course Christine does not wish to go with him. Of course she knows what is going to happen, just as it has happened several times before. Of course she knows what will happen if she said no... if she refuses. And that is why she will not refuse him.

Andrew breaks away from a kiss, grabs Christine's hand, and pulls her to the Come and Go room. The whole way there Christine's mind is shouting 'NO,' over and over again, her voice whispering "please, please," so quiet that Andrew cannot hear her as he dreads what is soon to happen.

They pass several students on the way to their destination, but nobody realizes what is about to happen to the young girl being pulled down the hall by her boyfriend. They pass a few of Andrew's friends and he waves cheerfully to them, noting that Amos is not there, before the couple arrives at their location. Andrew paces the floor back and forth three times, before a door appears. Roughly, he leads Christine into a room, where a familiar sleigh bed, covered in black sheets lies. Oh how familiar the bed is.

She is barely in the room before Andrew's lips are on hers, while his hands push her towards the bed. He releases her lips for an instant to take off her clothes and his as she utters a "no" a little to loud Andrew slaps her hard across the cheek, before pushing her onto of the bed, barely noticing the tears that fall down Christine's red cheek.

In the Gryffindor common room, Sirius Black uses the Marauder's map to look for Christine, though he is unable to spot her at all due to the fact the Come and Go room is not on the map. With disappoint and fear on his face, Sirius throws the map across the room as he puts his head into his hands, his thoughts filled with Christine and where she might possibly be.

**And I give you Chapter 11! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet, so I'm pretty happy about that. The story is really moving along and is most likely more than halfway done, though I have not decided for sure about that yet. In addition, this chapter probably has the most Christine/Andrew interaction of any of the chapters thus far and a small bit of Sirius/Christine, but don't worry there will be plenty more of that pairing coming up (I know I keep saying this, but don't worry it is coming, I promise.) The next chapter will contain more James/Lily pairing and probably some Amos/Emilie action going on. The coming chapters will also show more about Christine/Andrew relationship, especially some of the less physical aspects of it. I really hope you like the story so far and please leave me a review with suggestions, comments, critics, etc. I would really really appreciate it!**

Thanks,

RAB


	12. Pieces

**Hey you all. Now a couple of new ideas came to me, so pretty much ignore all of the hints about this chapter that I gave you in the previous one... some of them will happen and some won't, but nonetheless I am going in a whole new direction with this chapter. I promise you we are getting towards the end of the story here; I expect at the very most five more chapters (but it will probably be like three ish... maybe). I think this is a very exciting chapter as we see the most Sirius/Christine interaction so far. : ) Also, a very important thing is revealed in this chapter. I really hope you like it.**

**Thanks,**

RAB

_Previous Chapter:_

_She is barely in the room before Andrew's lips are on hers, while his hands push her towards the bed. He releases her lips for an instant to take off her clothes and his as she utters a "no" a little to loud Andrew slaps her hard across the cheek, before pushing her onto of the bed, barely noticing the tears that feel down Christine's red cheek._

_In the Gryffindor common room, Sirius Black uses the Marauder's map to look for Christine, though he is unable to spot her at all due to the fact the Come and Go room is not on the map. With disappoint and fear on his face, Sirius throws the map across the room as he puts his head into his hands, his thoughts filled with Christine and where she might possibly be._

T R A P P E D

* * *

C H A P T E R . T W E L V E : P I E C E S

The little light pouring into the common room reveals how early in the morning it is. 7:00 AM. Nobody sits in the common room, except for one young woman, whose facial expression reveals what she really feels like: shattered pies of glass. Her dirty blonde hair is damp, water dripping from her curls down her back, proving that she just got out of the shower not ten minutes ago. She had needed that shower. She had needed to wash _him_ off of her.

On the coffee table in front of her lies an elegant black rose; every petal in its perfect place; every leave spaced perfectly apart; and every thorn waiting to slice its victim. She stares at it; hating it; wanting so badly to just destroy it. Why would she want this? _He_ gave to her. Why would she want anything that _he _gave her.

In a swift motion she pulls out her wand and in a barely audible voice she whispers one smooth word and the haunting rose before her bursts into flames.

At the sight of its destruction, she almost smiles, thrilled that it had been so easy to destroy.

A strong emotion comes over her as she wishes she could escape from _him_ as easy as she could set the taunting black rose on fire.

What if she just...

"Hey," a voice says quietly behind. The voice is low and soft, like he is unsure whether or not he should come over and talk with her at all.

Christine Diggory turns around as blue eyes meet grey. She nods her head in greeting, but does not speak at all. What does she have to say to him? He was just going to bother her again about these stupid bruises.

Sirius Black sits down on the couch beside her. He ruffles his hair, before placing his hands on his lap, mirroring Christine's own hand positions. He stares at her hands, while she stares at the ashes on the table, where the rose use to be.

He slowly shifts his grey eyes from her soft, pale hands to look at her even paler face. He decides to take a whole new approach to everything.

In a voice so soft and gentle it sounds more like a blowing wind than a human voice, he asks her, "what does he do to you?"

What would it hurt? What would it hurt if she told him WHAT he did to her? She didn't have to say who it was. She didn't have to tell him that is was one of the people she use to trust the most who was giving her these bruises. She didn't have to tell him that his was her boyfriend of eight months who was raping her. She didn't have to tell him that it was her brother's friend who was causing her to skip meals. She didn't have to tell him that it was someone known of her friends expected that was not allowing her to escape. She could just tell him pieces of the whole story; just pieces of the pain.

She slowly holds out her wrist to him, the bruise blue and purple. He takes her wrist in his right hand as his left hand fingers trace over the fingerprint shaped bruise. His thumb traces small circles on the delicate skin, comforting her in ways she truly needed.

After a minute, she brushes her long hair to the side and shows him the blue and black bruise on her milky white neck. He takes his fingers off her small wrist and moves them to her smooth neck. His thumb traces larger circles, massaging the pain away. He reaches his head closer and lightly blows his warm breath against the bruise. She shivers against the tingling sensation. His gentle touches felt so different from Andrew's harsh, rough ones. Wet tears begin dripping down her cheeks as she remembers the way Andrew touched her last night.

Sirius scouts closer, wrapping his arms around her in comfort. She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling th soft, black robe against her small ears. Her warm tears fall and soak his robes, but he doesn't seem to notice nor care.

Slowly she pulls up her shirt ever so slightly and reveals to Sirius the bruise just below her bellybutton. He notices her movement and looks down to see the large bruise of where he can only assume that Andrew had punched her. The bruise is oval shaped, perhaps the size of a snitch and a half. The tips of his fingers run back and forth along the bruise, taking it in, and realizing that this whole situation was worse than he ever suspected.

They sat in silence; she is worried if she spoke she would say too much to him; he is worried his words would stop her from coming further forward about the bruises and other pain she is in.

Shifting away from Sirius slightly, she gently pushed up her skirt to show him the bruise on her right thigh. It was by fair the biggest of the bruises and probably the largest. Sirius' eyes widen when he sees the bruise. He reaches forward to rub it, like he had done with the previous bruises, but right has his fingers grace the bruise, she flinches and jumps away.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to her in a voice clearly displaying his concern. He sits quietly, watching her, worried he might do something to frighten her further.

She stares at the bruise on her thigh, saying nothing, touching nothing, just staring at the ugly, old bruise. She still has tears on her cheeks, but she has stopped crying.

"What else does he do to you?" Sirius asks as his eyes follow her gaze to her own thigh. His handles fiddle with his robes, displaying his nervousness.

She tears her eyes away from the dark purple bruise and meets his eyes for the first time since he has come over to her on the couch. She opens her mouth and closes it quickly, not quite sure how she should answer his question. How much is she suppose to tell him? Is she suppose to tell a boy she hardly knows all about her pain? Finally, she just whispers, "he hurts me."

For an instant he just stares at her, surprised she has spoken to him at all. He feels the need to smile that she has come forward enough to talk to him about it, but can't smile because of what he knows has happened to Christine. "How?" Sirius' voice is serious and straightforward. His grey eyes stare at Christine's, but her gaze is elsewhere.

She looks out the window and sees an owl flying away from the castle, probably a student writing home to their family, telling them all about their latest adventures at Hogwarts.

How much exactly is she suppose to tell him? Of course it is almost nice to tell someone about what Andrew has done to her, to even admit that there is a problem, but what would Andrew do if he found out? Would he hurt her for simply showing someone her bruises? Would he hurt her, even if she denied that it was him who was hurting her. Would her nightmares only get worse?

Why couldn't she tell Amos? Or Lily? Or Emilie? Or Alice? Why couldn't she tell the one's she trusted the most? Why could she not believe them when they claim that they can help her, that they can make the bruises stop for good?

What if they could?

What if they could help her? What if she could really escape from all of this by simply whispering one simply word to someone? She could just tell them 'Andrew' and maybe, maybe everything could be okay. Maybe she could be strong, by sticking up for herself, by letting someone else help her with her problems. Maybe her brother could help her. Maybe her friends could help her.

Maybe Sirius could help her.

"He forces me..." she begins, testing her voice. Maybe she isn't quite ready to say WHO it is, but perhaps if she just gave in an tells Sirius WHAT he does.

But then again, does she really WANT anyone to know that she was being raped? Does she really want someone to know that not only was she getting bruises from him, but he was also forcing her to sleep with him? Is she really ready to tell...

"What does he force you to do?" Sirius asks, cutting off her train of thought, though he is almost positive he knows what Christine was being forced to do. His hand reaches forward and gently rubs against the bruise on her wrist. His fingers just barely touch her skin, giving her the feeling of a tickling sensation.

"He forces me to..." she pauses, surprised that she is actually going to tell him. Could it really get much worse than this? Could Andrew really hurt her more than he already is? "He forces me to sleep... to sleep with... with him," she manages to get out between sobs. She can't believe she just told him that.

Sirius nods his head ever so slightly before pulling the troubled girl close to him and into a hug. Delicately, he wipes her tears away, soothing her and the pain. "I won't ever let him touch you again," he promises, whispering in her ear.

How wonderful it would be if that could be true. Sirius wouldn't be able to stop Andrew anymore than Christine could.

"Just tell me who it is, Christine. Just tell me his name and everything will be better. I can't stop him, I can't beat the crap out of him if you don't tell me who it is. Just give me a name and it will all be over," he continues his promises, wiping the tears that still feel out of her eyes and gently rubbing circles on her thin wrist. His hand reaches up to smooth her curls as he watches for her to tell him who has been hurting her.

"No," Christine pulls away, looking at him unsurely. "No, " she repeats, harder and more powerful than before. "No, I can't tell you. I've already told you too much," she whispers this time, her hand looking down at the bruise on her wrist, where Sirius' long, tan fingers had been only moments before. Without saying another word, she gets off the couch, and quickly races up the stares, as if if he looked at her again, she would confess everything else to him.

Sirius stares at the seat Christine had been sitting in. "Damn," he mutters, knowing how close he had been to getting the truth. What is he suppose to do now? How could he help her? How could he keep his promises if he didn't even know which jerk he had to go beat up?

A thought dawns on him. He knows what he could do.

Hurriedly, Sirius stands up, grabs some parchment and a quill out of his bag, scribbles down a few words and races to the owlery.

He passes his friends as he races down the corridors, but is in too much of a hurry to even mutter a quick 'hello.'

"Sirius," James calls to him. "Sirius!" he tries again. "SIRIUS!" But Sirius says nothing as he takes a turn and disappears from James' sight.

When he reaches the cold, damp owlery, he locates the first owl he sees (a brown tawny one), ties the note to its long, scaly legs and practically throws it out of the window before heading to the one place he rarely goes.

( )

Amos Diggory is playing a pick up game of quidditch with some of his friends on the pitch. Flying high on his broom he quickly catches the quaffle that Michael Thomas throws at him, before chasing to score on his friend Andrew.

"Good shot," Andrew calls friendly to Amos, his face holding an unusually smug look for someone who has just been scored on. Andrew throws the quaffle to one of his chasers, Charlie Thomas, as the game continues.

Alexander Walker, Amos, and Michael waste no time in stealing the ball from Charlie, before tossing it back and forth and heading to the goal for another shot. Not ten seconds later, Michael's shot is blocked by Andrew, before Andrew throws the ball to his teammate, Emilie Thomas.

Emilie holds the ball for thirty or so seconds before handing it off to Joshua Daily, who throws it back to her as she approaches the goal. Wasting no time, she throws the ball forcefully into one of the hoops and displays a grin as she watches it go in, tying up the score, again.

The goalie, Jacob Moore, fetches the ball and tosses to Amos. Right as Amos begins heading towards the goal, a brown tawny owl comes into view. He stops in middle air, clutching the quaffle to his side as he realizes the owl must be meant for him as the owl sticks out his leg. Looking around him, he sees his nearest teammate, Michael, passes him the ball, and reaches out to accept the letter from the owl.

"What's that?" Michael asks, as he sees the reason Amo's chucked the ball at him. "Isn't it kind of an odd time to receive mail?" he continues, holding the quaffle in one hand, tightly, so nobody on the opposing team would try and take it.

"I don't know, I guess it is..." but he stops as his eyes read the letter:

_Diggory,_

_Meet me in the library as soon as you can._

_It's about Christine._

_-Sirius Black_

Sirius? What could Sirius be doing sending him a letter? And what would he know about Christine?

Deciding that those questions are unimportant, Amos quickly directs his broom to the library windows and flies there as fast as he can.

Looking around the library frantically, he sees Sirius sitting in a secluded section. Sirius isn't reading a book, like one might expect out of a library visitor, but rather he is drumming his fingernails on the table and looking around, waiting to spot Amos.

Amos speedily makes his way over to the author of the letter he had received moments before. He rushingly sits down in the seat across from Sirius and ask, "what do you know?" His voice is rushed and eager.

Sirius stops drumming against the table and looks into Amos' eyes; eyes that are nearly identical to Christine's. "I was talking with Christine before I came here," he begins, slowly, choosing the right words to get across what he needs to. How exactly are you suppose to tell a boy that his sister is not only getting bruises, but also being raped by some psycho guy, who may very well be her boyfriend.

"And?" Amos asks in a voice that was anything but patient.

"I got her to talk to me, a little. She would not tell me who it was that was hurting her, but she still showed me all of her bruises. Diggory she must have had four of them. One on her wrist, her stomach, her thigh, her neck..." he trails off, his voice revealing the horror he had seen not thirty minutes before.

"And she has another one on her upper arm," Amos mumbles, but Sirius hears him. "Did she say anything about the bruises? Did she say anything else? Are you sure she didn't hint or even say who it was that is hurting her? What else..."

Sirius cuts him off. "He's going farther than just the bruises..." Sirius voice trails off for a moment as Amos stares at him in shock.

"I know she doesn't eat that much; I know she is terrified of him; I know he is threatening her. What else can he do to her?" Amos' voice is soft with hints of anger and frustrations.

"He rapes her."

"She told you that?" Amos cries out, torn between the facts that someone was actually doing that to her and that she told Black before she told him.

"Yes," Sirius says simply, his voice pained.

Amos bangs his fists hard on the table in front of him, pushes the chair back and stands up. How is someone doing this to his sister? How is this happening to her? Why won't she talk to him? Why can't she tell him who the son of a bitch is so that he can go and beat the crap out of him? His face is full of anger and pain as he imagines the fear Teeny must be feeling. "I'm going to find out who he is and I am going to kill him," Amos says, looking down at the still sitting Sirius Black. "You don't... you don't know... you don't know who is... who is hurting her, do you?" Amos struggles to ask.

"I don't know for sure," Sirius says as Amos drops his head in sadness. "But I might have an idea..."

Amos' head perks up as Sirius' words. "Who?" he asks, quietly, his voice revealing hints of hopefulness.

"Andrew Gibbons."

**So? What do you think? I know, I know, a little cliffie at the end, but it was the perfect place to end it. Now I wonder how Amos will react to hearing Sirius accuse one of his best friends? Hmm. I am so happy to say there was quite a bit of Sirius/Christine interaction in this chapter AND Christine at least decides to admit somethings about what is happening to her. We are getting near the end of the story, but there is still some very important events that are yet to happen. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Wow 12 chapters, over 33,000 words! I'm pretty proud of that; this is my longest story I have ever written (and hopefully will be the first of many...)**

Thanks and happy reading,  
RAB


End file.
